Cambios radicales
by independent.witch
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan o simplemente Marie tenía una vida aburrida y que simplemente dejaba pasar, pero un día se da cuenta que es especial y tiene poderes, y no sólo gana eso sino que conose a su nueva familia, la familia Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre supe que era distinta, pero esto era una exageración. Mi nombre es Marie, soy la sabelotodo de la escuela que siempre está sola y que más de una vez se sentaron encima y nunca fui interesante, hasta ahora…

No podía creer lo que veía, yo simplemente había pensado en que quería mi libro que estaba sobre la cómoda a unos metros de mí, lo miré mientras estaba sentada en mi cama sin ganas de levantarme y repentinamente el libro se elevó y fue hasta mí. Eso no era normal, lo común hubiese sido que yo suspirara frustrada de tener que moverme y fuera por el libro, ¡no que él fuera por mí! Me quedé en shock, pero luego fijé mi vista en el estuche de mis anteojos que estaba en el suelo al lado de mi mochila, concentrándome en que quería que se elevara unos metros. Cuando el objeto no se movió me sentí una tonta, no sólo ilusionaba sino que me creía Harry Potter, entonces ahogué un grito cuando el estuche se elevó y quedó en el aire, me paré de mi cama y caminé hasta él pasando la mano sobre y debajo del este, pero no tenía nada, no podía ser una broma. Pensé que se moviera hacia la derecha y lo hizo…

Obviamente esa noche me desvelé moviendo objetos desde mi cama, disfrutando del momento, tratando de negar que eso no era normal, no quería aceptar que al fin había algo que confirmara lo que siempre había sospechado, que o era un bicho raro. Cuando me desperté al otro día, pensé que todo lo de la noche anterior debía ser un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño porque si no estaba delirando y eso no se vería bien en mi expediente académico. Me vestí y fui a desayunar, mis papás ya se habían ido a trabajar por lo que me preparé cereales y me senté en la mesa a comer, hasta que luego de un par de cucharadas sentí que tenía sed y quería un vaso de leche. Me paré y busqué los vasos pero alguien (probablemente mi papá) los había puesto hasta el fondo y no llegaba, me puse de puntitas pero estaba lejos… el vaso se acercó a mi mano, pero de la sorpresa lo solté y se estrelló contra el piso.

- Muy bien Marie, esto no está pasando, no enloqueciste –me dije a mi misma – bueno, capas un poco ya que estas hablando sola pero ese baso no fue hasta tu mano solo. Simplemente tenes que comprobarlo. – miré a los vidrios del suelo y tras concentrarme estos volaron a el aire y se dirigieron al tacho que se abrió para que estos entraran.

Lo normal era que volviera a asustarme o algo por el estilo, pero esto era algo que venía pidiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, un cambio. Desde hace un año pedía que algo interesante pasara en mi vida, y ahora lo tenía. Feliz me paré en el primer escalón de la escalera y me concentré con los ojos cerrados, mi mochila estaba sobre la cama, me imaginé que bajaba, me imaginé que bajaba, me imaginé que baja… AUCH! La mochila me había golpeado la cabeza cuando bajó a toda velocidad por la escalera, creo que me concentré demasiado.

Salí de casa y tras cerrar me dirigí a la escuela que quedaba a diez cuadras. Siempre me quejaba y cansaba pero hoy no, porque iba moviendo las hojas de los arboles mientras pasaba, seguramente parecía una niña pequeña dando saltitos por todos lados, pero estaba feliz cosa que no sucedía a menudo.

En la primera hora tenía matemática, que como siempre terminé la tarea primera y la profesora tras felicitarme me permitió salir hasta que comience mi próxima clase en diez minutos. Cuando pensé en eso solté una carcajada, la próxima clase era física y estábamos dando las leyes de la gravedad, bastante irónico... que iba a decirle al profesor ¿la gravedad no existe todo el tiempo ya que yo puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan con la mente? Entonces escuché un ruido y al darme vuelta estaba una chica de pelo negro lacio hasta los hombros y lentes de contacto azules me miraba raro, yo sabía que ella era una de esas chicas del grupito popular. En mi escuela había un grupo de chicas que debían ser cinco o seis, todas tenían ojos azules, naturales o con lentes, y siempre llevaban una remera azul (distintos modelos y tonos ) se llamaban a ellas mismas "chicas de la noche" y se creían las mejores de la escuela cosa que algunos creían.

Volviendo a la chica, luego de verme extraño, sonrió y se fue con paso firme en dirección contraria. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, pero no sabía porque ya que no le había hacho nada. Ese día pasó bastante confuso ya que las chicas de la noche me miraban extraño y hasta creo que me seguían pero capas me estaba volviendo paranoica con todo esto de que hago levitar objetos.

Cuando terminó la última clase salí caminando de la escuela pero apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando escucho que alguien me llama.

- ¡MARIE! Hey! Niña, ¡frena ya! - cuando me di vuelta todo el grupo de CN (chicas de la noche) estaban ahí.

- hola – saludé con vos temblorosa. ¿Qué carajo querrán estas conmigo? Ellas eran todo lo opuesto a mí, confiadas, populares, con estilo, lindas y yo, en resumen, era un patito feo.

- hola Marie, mi nombre es Kendra. Me preguntaba si querrías venir a mi casa ahora, con las chicas vamos a juntarnos a arreglarnos y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras. – en este momento mover objetos con la mente me parecía más normal a que ellas me invitaran a su casa. La que había hablado era rubia con rulos y por lo que sabía era la líder.

- gracias, pero no puedo – no confiaba mucho en este cambio repentino y prefería apartarme.

- Bien, el tema es este – dijo la chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros que había visto hoy y parecía impaciente por irse – sabemos lo que podes hacer y nosotras también podemos hacer "truquitos", nos gustaría hablar con vos de esto pero este lugar no es seguro. Hay que moverse ya, por lo que deja de pensar en estupideces y mueve tu trasero. – me quedé en shock, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a esta y como sabía lo que yo podía hacer? – lo sé porque leo tu mente, ahora "genio" empieza a caminar.

- ya basta Stephanie, no vamos a obligar a nadie. ¿Querrías venir? Nosotras tenemos que ir a mi casa ya, no hay mucho tiempo. – habló Kendra. Yo asentí, esto era demasiado extraño y mi curiosidad ganó; quería saber más sobre mi poder.

En cuanto asentí un auto negro apareció en la vereda y las chicas se subieron indicándome que yo también lo haga. En todo el viaje (que duró quince minutos) nadie habló, simplemente me miraban, en especial la tal Stephanie que parecía querer matarme. La casa era gris de tres pisos, pero ellas entraron rápidamente sin darme tiempo a verla en detalle, todas se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban ubicados en circulo en lo que supuse que era la sala dejándome a mí un sillón individual.

- bien, empieza la reunión de hoy – dijo Kendra acomodando su rubio cabello – el día de hoy descubrimos un nuevo talento, Marie puede hacer levitar objetos ¿no es así? – dijo mirándome.

- sí, pero ¿cómo…? – Stephanie me interrumpió.

- ya te lo dije niña, puedo leer tu mente. Te escuché pensándolo en la escuela e informé al grupo.

- ¿Todas ustedes tienen poderes? – pregunté asombrada. Todas asintieron pero la única que habló fue Kendra.

- Así es, yo puedo aumentar la adrenalina en los hombres causando que tengan el impulso de pelear. Ella es Victoria y– dijo indicando a una colorada – puede desmayarte,- indicó a otra de pelo castaño - ella es Jessica y puede respirar bajo el agua, - y por último a una rubia tenida- y ella es Lauren y puede crear imágenes en la mente de otro, además de Stephanie que ya te dijo que puede leer la mente. Nos juntamos porque somos especiales y vos también lo sos, por lo que queremos que te unas a nosotras. – yo estaba asombrada, esto era demasiada información por lo que quedé en shock, ¿podía ser esto posible? ¿Cómo nunca nadie se enteró de esto? ¿Éramos las únicas con poderes o había más en el mundo? Mi cabeza daba vueltas buscando un solo dato que no pareciera una locura, entonces me di cuenta que me había quedado callada demasiado tiempo porque Stefanie rió y dijo "sobrecarga de información" causando que todas menos Kendra rieran.

- perdón, sólo… estaba sorprendida. Tienen que entender que todo esto es nuevo para mí y tengo muchísimas preguntas.

- lo sabemos, y estaremos encantadas en responderlas pero queremos saber si te unirías a nuestro grupo. Porque, veras, si aceptas podremos responderte mientras te arreglamos; somos un grupo muy unido y tenemos una especie de uniforme que respetar, además debemos arreglar tu pelo ¿entendes?

- Entonces si me uno, tendré que vestir de azul y usar lentes de contacto ¿no?

- sí, y verte bonita. Por lo que tendremos muuucho trabajo – respondió la tal Victoria riéndose con Stefanie.

- perdónalas, sólo están bromeando. Entonces ¿qué dices? – todas me miraban expectantes y tras considerarlo acepté, porque siempre había querido formar parte de un grupo y además esto era un cambio en mi vida, podía ser divertido charlar con alguien sobre mis poderes…


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron toda la tarde arreglándome, me hicieron bucles en mi pelo castaño claro casi rubio, me taparon mis ojos chocolate con lentes de contacto azules, me maquillaron, me pusieron una remera de tirantes azul marino, una pollera cortita negra y unos zapatos de taco del mismo azul. Mientras me arreglaban respondían cada pregunta que hacía, me enteré que no éramos las únicas con poderes en la escuela y menos en el mundo, pero que los otros con poderes en la escuela no eran buenos y tenía que mantenerme alejada de ellos por mi seguridad, ellas decían que los hombres con poderes eran agresivos e inestables y que por eso ellas eran sólo mujeres, también me enteré que el secreto tenía que ser guardado porque podían ocurrir cosas muy malas si alguien normal se enteraba. Todas quedaron sorprendidas por lo bien que me veía ya que había entrado a esa casa como un bicho raro que vestía la ropa de su abuela (palabras exactas de Victoria) y salía como una modelo.

Llagué a mi casa y me miré al espejo, no parecía yo en lo absoluto, pero me gustaba sentirme linda, lo único que me parecía mi estilo era el gorro negro que me habían agregado al final, que era de lana y se ajustaba a mi cabeza (no tenía visera o algo por el estilo). Además al usar lentes de contacto, no tenía que usar anteojos cosa que cambiaba mucho, ya estaba ansiosa porque sea mañana y las chicas me pasen a buscar para ir a la escuela, seguramente todos se sorprenderían al verme.

Parecía una predicción, porque a penas bajé del auto todos miraban a la nueva CN, varios chicos chiflaron pero lo que más me sorprendió fue un grupo de tres chicos y dos mujeres que me miraban con el ceño fruncido desde un rincón del pasillo, no estaban asombrados como todos, más bien parecían tratando de descifrarme… Cuando Stephanie me golpeó el hombro y susurró "son ellos" lo entendí, ellos eran los otros con poderes, de los cuales tenía que alejarme. En clase me senté con Lauren, la rubia tenida, que me explicó cómo funcionaba su poder de crear imágenes en la mente de otros, era todo muy confuso y yo apenas me sabía el nombre de Kendra y Stephanie por lo que simplemente asentía haciéndole creer que la entendía mientras parloteaba como loro. Entonces Stefanie que estaba adelante mío se dio vuelta disimuladamente y sonrió, haciéndome acordar que podía leer mis pensamientos. OH! No, por favor, no le digas nada… pensé asustada, ella simplemente rió otra vez y miró al frente dándome a entender que se callaría la boca, o eso creo.

En la tercera hora de hoy tendría ed. física, clase en la cual compartía con Kendra solamente. Estábamos haciendo unos pases de voleibol cuando ella toma la bola y se me acerca, estaba muy seria mirando como una chica y un chico de los que estaban mirándome hoy se acercaban.

- pues parece que otra se unió a tu grupo, es una lástima que haya caído. – dijo la chica, era rubia y alta, parecía modelo pero creo que no llamaba tanto la atención como su compañero que debía medir como dos metros y era muy musculoso, ellos eran el perfecto ejemplo de intimidantes, pero Kendra no movió un pelo.

-por qué no te vas a acostarte con ese ser deficiente que llamas novio y nos dejas tranquilas, no creo que sea apropiado que ese bicho se acerque demasiado a nosotras. – había insultado de manera asombrosa al chico grandote que se notaba enojado.

- ¿seguís con la estupidez de que los hombres somos inferiores? Por si no te informaron somos de la misma especie, mosca muerta. – respondió el grandote apretando los puños.

- no soy de tu especie – murmuró Kendra enojada.

- es verdad, nosotros somos humanos y ustedes moscas muertas. ¿Por qué no te vas antes de que tu pelo se chamusque con algo más que la tintura?

- ¡Basta! – Dije enojada – ustedes dos – dije mirando a los intrusos – a menos que tengan algo importante que decir váyanse a jugar por allá, este no es lugar para hacer escenitas, el resto nos está observando. –miraron alrededor y al notar que tenía razón el grandote dijo:

- bueno, al parecer vos si sos inteligente. Recién te uniste a ellas, todavía podes salvarte y venir con nosotros.

- gracias pero rechazo su oferta, no me gusta estar con seres violentos que no controlan sus poderes correctamente debido a su temperamento. – se me quedaron viendo y luego la rubia rió.

- Vamos Emmet, los chicos nos esperan. Chau Marie, realmente eres interesante.

Kendra me miraba sorprendida de que interviniera y parecía preocupada, pero la distraje con el juego y seguimos practicando voleibol.

Estaba en mi cama acostada pensando, todo esto me estaba cansando. Desde hace un mes que todos los días era la misma rutina, pasaba el día en la escuela con las CN (que realmente no me trataban muy bien, me sentía como si no encajara o ellas no quisieran que encajara), peleábamos en el almuerzo y en alguna clase con los chicos, llegaba a casa y escuchaba las criticas de mis padres sobre mi ropa y me tiraba en mi cama a ver tele, cuando pedí un cambio, quería uno positivo, no esta extraña guerra contra personas que no les veía nada malo. Así es, a los otros chicos con poderes no les veía nada malo, incluso me resultaba gracioso el tal Emmet, no violento como me dijeron. Capas si hablaba mañana con ellos, entendería mejor esta guerra… pero no quería que me hicieran daño… Me quedé dormida pensando en todo esto, deseando que esta extraña rutina que había tenido por un mes acabara ya y se me ocurriera una solución.

Cuando salí a la calle como siempre, esperando ver el coche negro de las chicas, me encontré con que había un auto plateado y el tal Emmet y su novia rubia apoyados en él.

- ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunté dudosa. Esto no estaba bien, ¿por qué las chicas no estaban acá?

- vinimos a buscarte, fue tu idea hablar con nosotros. Simplemente te lo facilitamos.-dijo la rubia.

- ¿cómo lo saben? Y ¿dónde están las chicas? ¿Qué les hicieron? – pregunté asustada.

- Tranquila, no te asustes, no muerdo – dijo Emmet sonriendo. – a las chicas les pinchamos las ruedas por lo que llegarán tarde y nos enteramos porque Alice, mi hermana, ve el futuro y vio que ibas a buscarnos hoy a la escuela. No somos tan malos como ellas te dijeron, como veras soy bastante bueno, ni siquiera necesito correa o vacuna contra la rabia.- no sabía como lo hacía, pero él me hacía sentir segura. Sospeché por un segundo que tenía algún poder especial pero luego me di cuenta que era una tontería, simplemente era carismático.

- yo…. Lo lamento, pero no puedo. No los conozco y por lo que me dijeron las chicas ustedes no son de fiar.

- confiaste en ellas simplemente porque llegaron primero, pero nosotros sabemos cosas que ellas no. Es importante que nos escuches… - dijo la rubia. Yo era un embrollo de emociones, por un lado tenía la parte racional que decía que era una estupidez confiar en ellas pero por otro lado tenía la extraña sensación de que era lo mejor por hacer, y ellos vieron la duda en mi rostro por lo que siguieron con su discurso...

- vamos Peque, te prometo que te regresaré sana y salva a tu casa – prometió Emmet, y supe que decía la verdad. Asentí y caminé hasta el coche mirando para los costados como si esperara que en cualquier momento aparecieran las chicas y descubrieran mi traición.

El viaje fue en silencio y duró tan solo cinco minutos, cuando llegamos a una casa blanca con ventanales enormes y aspecto antiguo. Era el tipo de casa en la cual siempre soñé vivir, incluso parecía de la película orgullo y prejuicio, esas de la realeza. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Emmet al verme mirando por la ventana del auto con la boca abierta, me sonrojé y bajé del auto sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba debido al miedo a lo desconocido, ya que no tenía miedo a que me hagan algo, Emmet me lo había prometido. Me impresionó que el lugar pareciera perfumado artificialmente, olía a rosas y jazmines, llené mis pulmones por completo deseando que ese olor a pradera me durara bastante.

Caminé tras la rubia, que aún no sabía el nombre, y Emmet hasta que entramos en la sala donde estaban dos chicos y una chica. Los tres me miraban serios en un silencio incomodo hasta que la chica, que parecía de mi edad, sonrío ampliamente y dijo "todo está bien", causando que el resto se relajara automáticamente; la chica tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros pero en vez de tenerlo lacio lo tenía con algunos bucles y las puntas en todas direcciones.

- bueno, ahora creo que es momento de explicarle a Marie – comentó un chico de pelo rubio que parecía de un año más que yo, en cambio el otro tenía el pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes que se veían a la distancia y debía tener mi edad a pesar de llevarme media cabeza. Todos asintieron y Emmet me indico una silla para que me siente. La chica de pelo negro se sentó enfrente de mí y sonrió, lista para hablar pero yo hablé primera al ver que el resto se iba para dejarme sola con ella.

- esperen, no quiero que Emmet se vaya. – todos me miraron confundidos por mi pedido menos la rubia que me miraba con odio – yo… sólo confío en él. No quiero que se vaya – miré al aludido y le recordé – me prometiste cuidarme y llevarme a salvo a casa, pues entonces quédate… por favor – este asintió serio pero escuché a los otros dos chicos reír. Los miré seria y el chico de pelo cobrizo habló con una vos aterciopelada digna de un cantante.

- Bueno, Emmet es el más infantil de todos y no lo creemos suficientemente responsable para cuidar un pez, menos una persona. – Todo lo que me había imaginado de ese chico se había derrumbado en un segundo, era un cretino que se creía mejor por degradar a los demás.

- Pues yo lo veo más capas de cuidar a una persona que vos, seguramente ves un espejo y te distraes, niño egocéntrico – no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para decirle eso pero al segundo me arrepentí porque me miró furioso apretando sus puños, entonces todo ocurrió en un segundo. Un florero voló por arte de magia hacia mí pero se hizo polvo antes de alcanzarme y Emmet me cubrió, protegiéndome.

- Muévete así le muestro a la superestrella cuando tiene que serrar la boca – dijo el chico furioso.

- basta Edward – ahora sabía su nombre – primero no es apropiado tratar así a un invitado, y menos sabiendo que está bajo la protección de Emmet y segundo porque aunque quisieras no podrías hacerle daño, aunque estuvieran solos. – todos en el cuarto la miraron confusa, incluida yo. – ella no es como nosotros, es la persona más poderosa que hay en el mundo gracias a su habilidad.

- pero...- interrumpí yo – yo tengo la misma habilidad que Edward, muevo objetos con la mente.

- eso no es posible, el poder de cada persona es distinto – dijo Edward. Lo miré ceñuda y luego la mesa elevó en el aire, hasta que tocó el techo.

- ahora que lo vieron, ¿puedo decirles cuál es la verdadera habilidad de Marie? – preguntó la chica. No esperó una respuesta y siguió hablando. – ella puede copiar las habilidades de otros, con simplemente quererlo. Miren, - me miró seria – mi nombre es Alice, sé que me lo querías preguntar, pero quiero pedirte que hagas algo. Quiero que pienses en Jasper – dijo indicándome al chico rubio que ahora tenía cara de confusión –y en su poder… ya sé que no sabes cual es simplemente concéntrate- me apuró cuando iba a protestar - Serré los ojos y pensé en usar su poder – luego de dirigirle una mirada significativa a Emmet hice lo que me pidió, serré los ojos y me concentré en usar el poder de ese chico, cualquiera que ese sea; entonces escuché una exclamación y cuando abrí los ojos una silla vacía se estaba prendiendo fuego.

- AAH! – Grité mientras la veía pensando en algo para apagarla, pero entonces gotas de agua salieron de la nada y la apagaron.- ¿¡que mierda fue eso!? –pregunté a nadie en especial.

- pues… robaste mi poder – dijo el tal Jasper – yo puedo manejar el agua y el fuego, y vos acabas de hacerlo, primero creaste fuego y luego quisiste apagarlo y creaste agua.

Tenía demasiada información en la cabeza, demasiadas cosas irracionales, por lo que lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue la vos de Alice diciendo "Emmet atrápala que se va a desmayar".

Hola a todos!!! Espero que les esté gustando mi histora y pronto comienza a pasar mas cosas con los Cullen, me encanta Emmet y Edward!!

Por favor dejen comentarios para para saber que les v pareciendo y si pueden ayudarme a mejorar y que los proximos capis sean mejores, igualmente voy a actualisarlo seguido.

Diafruten.


	3. Chapter 3

Caí en la total negrura en tan solo unos segundos, y cuando me di cuenta desperté adolorida sobre un colchón. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a la rubia que me había mirado con el seño fruncido todo el tiempo, asustada busqué a Emmet con la mirada, cosa que ella entendió.

- Si buscas a Emmet vendrá en unos minutos, fue a buscar algo. Pero tengo que aclararte algo, no importa cuánto poder tengas, yo voy a descubrir la forma de matarte si te acercas demasiado a mi novio, ¿está claro? – un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero traté de hablar igualmente.

- ¿tu novio? – pregunté confusa.

- Emmet es mi novio.

- AH! Bueno, yo… no… yo simplemente lo veo como un amigo, un hermano mayor… no como novio...- dijo dudosa. Parecía que ella iba a decir algo más pero Emmet entró al cuarto con una sonrisa y me abrasó sorpresivamente.

- claro que seré tu hermano mayor, será divertido – dijo una vez que me soltó, estaba riendo al igual que yo – pero te aclaro que eso te trae consecuencias, no sólo te cuido cuando alguien te quiere hacer daño sino que también tengo que poder asustar libremente a tus pretendientes. Mi hermanita no va a andar con un idiota que no te merezca. – Reí ante su comentario, era increíble el modo que se sentía en confianza y actuaba como un nene.

- claro, pero no te hagas esperanzas no tengo muchos pretendientes que digamos – dije riendo. Los dos reímos, hasta que yo frené con una idea.

Miré concentrada a un vaso de vidrio que había sobre la mesa, pensando en hacerlo polvo como había hecho Emmet con el florero cuando Edward me lo tiró (sabía que había sido él porque lo vi extendiendo la mano) y lo logré, el vaso simplemente se desintegro. Emmet y la rubia se sorprendieron, pero Emmet me sonrió orgulloso.

- genial, eres toda una estrella de rock – rió.

- sí, pero tengo que preguntarte algo. – Le dije poniéndome exageradamente seria - ¿cómo es eso de que mi hermano mayor tiene novia? – se sonrojó al instante y luego rió mientras se paraba e iba hacia la rubia que nos había estado mirando.

- ella es Rosalie, la novia más sexy y dulce del mundo. Ella puede manejar la tecnología con la mente.

- hola Rosalie – dije tímidamente. Entonces giré mi vista hacia la mesita de luz donde había un reloj y vi que ya era la hora en que tenía que regresar a casa. ¡Dios! Cuanto había estado durmiendo.

Cuando le dije a Emmet se ofreció a llevarme, por lo que me despedí del resto y tras tener que prometerle a Alice que otro día los volvería a visitar me fui. Era gracioso, porque seguramente Alice ya sabía que los iba a ir a visitar, ella veía el futuro. Emmet me dejó en mi casa y se fue, yo sonriendo entré a casa y fui a mi pieza a jugar con mis nuevos poderes, entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo asustada. ¿Qué harían las chicas cuando se enteraran que ayer había estado con los chicos? ¿Qué harían cuando supieran que yo era tan fuerte? ¿Se los diría? Por un segundo todo eso me asustó, pero realmente no me arrepentía de haber conseguido un hermano mayor o una amiga como Alice. Me quedé dormida con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, deseando que mañana sea un mejor día.

- hola chicas – dije en cuanto me subí al auto.

- hola – respondieron al verme, al parecer nadie iba a mencionar nada de por qué no fui a la escuela, cosa que yo agradecía ya que no sabía mentir. Además realmente no me sorprendía porque casi nunca me preguntaban algo de mi vida, para ellas era simplemente una mas.

Llegamos a la escuela y fui a mi primera clase, biología. Me senté con Stephanie y esperé a que arranque la clase, pero una mirada llamó mi atención, desde una esquina del aula estaba Edward mirándome con mucha atención. Stephanie me miró y se río…

- Parece que te incomoda la mirada de Edward – dijo riendo.

-si… no sé porqué lo hace – dije con vos dudosa. Lo que me faltaba es que me tire con algo frente a todos, aunque no creo que sea tan idiota…

- pues porque se está debatiendo, no sabe si te odia o te quiere. Al parecer cree que sos linda – murmuró riéndose. Yo me sonrojé y miré mi mesa tratando de concentrarme, ¿el nene creído ahora se fijaba en mí? La verdad es que no es feo… ¡no! El es un idiota sin remedio ¿entonces por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?

- ¿te gusta Edward? – Me preguntó enojada Stephanie, ya no había rastros de broma en su vos – es del grupo enemigo, no podes fijarte en él o en cualquiera de los otros, ellos pueden lastimarte.

- ¿y qué pasaría si no son tan malos? Digo, capas simplemente no los conocen bien. – ella en respuesta bufó y me ignoró por el resto de la clase. Realmente no entendía esta guerra.

La profesora estaba hablando de genética cuando un papelito aterriza en mi mesa. Primero estaba confundida de cómo ese papelito llegó volando a mi mesa pero luego pensé "Edward", por lo que lo abrí y leí.

"tu amiguita está husmeando mi cabeza ¿no?" sonreí, no sabía cómo se había dado cuenta.

SI, TAMBIEN LA MÍA – me concentré en el papelito y voló hasta su mesa, nadie lo notó.

"encontró algo interesante o se dio cuenta que estas hueca" me reí de su respuesta y contesté atacándolo.

NO, LE INTERESÓ MAS LA TUYA. AL PARESER TENES UN DILEMA SOBRE MI, ¿TE SUENA? En cuanto lo leyó se puso pálido y me miro asustado, pero al ver que yo sonreía siguió jugando. Pasamos los últimos veinte minutos de clase de ese modo, entre bromeando, coqueteando e insultándonos, y la verdad era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto una clase. Cuando tocó el timbre me paré para ir a la próxima clase pero Stephanie me frenó en el pasillo y me arrinconó contra la pared.

- mira Marie, -marcó mi nombre con burla y su aliento a cebolla me intoxico - estas en nuestro grupo por lo que te conviene alejarte de esos chicos o te vamos a hacer sufrir ¿entendiste? – su mano estaba tomando mi brazo y realmente dolía.

- me estas lastimando, soltame – me quejé forcejeando.

- tenés que elegir un bando, sabes cuál te conviene para seguír sana. – me estaba asustando, por lo que no dije nada, entonces ella levantó el brazo con el cual no me agarraba y lo movió para pegarme una cachetada pero una mano grande la frenó a centímetros de mi cara. Al levantar la vista vi a un Emmet muy molesto, instantáneamente me sentí a salvo.

- soltala, si queres seguir teniendo todos los dedos – la amenazó. A los dos segundos ya estaba libre, ella me miró con odio y antes de irse dijo "elegiste tu bando". La verdad es que no me arrepentía, ella me había asustado considerablemente, con un poco de miedo me abrasé a Emmet que me rodeo con sus brazos.

- ya está, no se te va a volver a acercar. – Entonces puso vos finita para imitarla y dijo – "elegiste tu bando" ¡va! Esa está mal de la chaveta, yo creo que elegiste el mejor bando, en este tenés a un hermano súper sexy. – reí y me separé de él.

- gracias hermano súper sexy- murmuré riendo – pero prefiero llamarte Emm porque sino tu novia celosa me va a cortar en pedacitos.

Caminamos hasta mi próxima clase, donde estaba Alice esperándonos.

- bien hecho, ahora señor soy-un-año-mayor-que-ustedes vete a tu clase que yo cuido de Marie. Nosotras tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero lo haremos hoy a la tarde en mi casa – empezó a contarme mientras nos sentábamos juntas en un banco esperando que la profesora de historia entrara. Pude ver como Victoria y Kendra entraban y se sentaban en la otra punta mientras me miraban con odio y no podía evitar sentirme mal, supuestamente era su amiga, que Stephanie sea mala no significa que ellas lo sean…

- no te pongas mal, todas ellas son unas brujas fuera de moda. Oh! Sobre eso, hoy arreglaremos tu estilo. No puedo permitir que una amiga mía parezca salida de un convento, sin ofender – agregó sonriendo, y yo le correspondí para luego girarme a la profesora que ya había entrado.

Cuando terminó la hora vi a Emmet esperándome en el pasillo, por lo que sonreí y me acerque a él quien pasó un brazo por mis hombros guiándome a la cafetería. Me reí de cómo miraba con odio a algunos chicos que me miraban curiosos y no pude evitar cargarlo un poco.

- ¿no estarás prestándome demasiada atención? Digo, si ahora estás conmigo ¿Quién está cuidando que algún baboso se acerque a Rosalie? – me miró asustado, obviamente no había considerado eso por lo que seguí con el juego – porque vos no podes dividirte en dos y estoy muy segura que hay varios chicos tras ella, creo un chico llamado Tomas estaba mirándola demasiado hoy cuando entramos – su brazo se separó de mi hombro y miró alrededor buscando algo.

- ¿qué buscas? – pregunté.

- a Jasper o Edward, necesito que alguien te cuide mientras voy por Rose.

- ¿acaso yo estoy pintada? – se quejó Alice ofendida.

- no, pero quiero que un hombre aleje a los babosos idiotas – murmuro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Entonces exclamó un ¡AJA! y jaló mi brazo hasta donde había visto a Edward. – No dejes que ningún chico se le acerque o pulverizo tus CDs ¿ok? – lo amenazó.

- ok – respondió este confundido, e iba a decir algo mas pero Emmet salió pitando por el pasillo llevándose varias personas por delante causando que Alice y yo riéramos. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sin entender aún.

- es que Marie le dijo que estaba prestando demasiada atención a ella y que se había olvidado de Rose por lo que le dio un ataque de pánico y buscó un "hombre" – dijo marcando comillas en el aire mientras las dos nos reíamos.

- genial, ahora NIÑAS vamos al comedor que tengo hambre – comenzó a caminar pero al ver que no nos habíamos movido y seguíamos riéndonos tomó mi mano y jaló de mi. El sólo contacto tibio de su mano aceleró mi corazón pro traté de disimular, no quería parecer una tonta adolecente enamorada… yo no era eso.

- te olvidaste a Alice- le molesté. Ella estaba atrás nuestro caminando lento.

- no, Alice no se deja, simplemente, ella te sigue y además sólo quería que vos vinieras – al ver mi rostro con sorpresa explico – por la petición de Emmet, claro. – aunque se notaba nervioso lo que me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- claro – juntarme con ellos en vez de con las CN no estaba nada mal, tenía muchas ventajas y la pasaba bien. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonreí honestamente con ellas, si es que lo hice.

El resto del día la pasé de maravilla, las clases siempre la compartía con alguno de los cinco por lo que no me aburría y me sentía extremadamente bien que hasta por momentos me olvidaba que era un bicho raro.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto terminaron las clases me di cuenta que tendría que irme caminando pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de salida dejé de sentir el suelo, y me movía a gran velocidad por los pasillos mientras todos me veían yendo en brazos de Emmet. Simplemente reí sin siquiera discutir, se notaba que no tenía oportunidad de negociar.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de ellos Alice grito "tarde de chicas" y me arrastro junto con Rose a su habitación. Me quitaron la ropa que tenía además de los lentes de contacto azules y me dieron algo para cambiarme que consistía en lentes de contactos comunes, unas calzas negras, una remera crema que me quedaba mas bien como vestido, unas chatitas y una bincha en el pelo, sin mencionar maquillaje, un cinturón negro ancho en la cintura y varias pulseras. Realmente me gustaba y era comodísimo. Cuando iba a bajar con los chicos las chicas me frenaron y me sentaron en la cama.

- bien, ya estas divina pero ahora queremos saber que sucede con Edward. – dijo Rose. Me puse pálida y mi corazón iba a mil, ¿cómo podían ellas saberlo si apenas me había empezado a gustar hoy a la mañana?

- ¿qué… cómo…? No, yo... me llevo mal, muy mal con el – mentí como una tonta y obviamente no me creyeron.

- vamos, tuve una visión y además cuando te cogió de la mano hoy te pusiste colorada en vez de quejarte – aclaró Alice muy segura de sí misma. ¿Había tenido una visión? ¿Qué había visto?

- ¿qué viste en tu visión, estábamos juntos? – no pude evitar preguntar, por lo que las chicas se rieron de mi obvio interés. Bufe molesta y les dije la verdad – ok, capas Edward me parezca lindo. Pero si dicen algo voy a pulverizar toda su ropa ¿está claro? – las dos me miraron serias, amenazar su ropa era algo que realmente les molestaba.

- no lo harías – dijo seria Alice

- pruébame – dije con una sonrisa maligna. Las dos chicas molestas me miraron con odio y luego se miraron entre ellas, como considerando algo hasta que Rose asintió con una sonrisa y me miró.

- ok, pero tenes que permitirnos ayudarte con él en anonimato, nadie se va a enterar pero vamos a tratar de ayudarte – Rose estaba negociando y yo consideré su oferta.

- ¿voy a poder enterarme antes de sus planes? – pregunté, quería saber si iban a fracturarme una pierna o algo por el estilo.

- no, necesitamos que en esos momentos estés sorprendida y no eres buena fingiendo por lo que estarás fuera. Créeme lo hacemos por tu bien. – bufé molesta y acepté.

Entonces me permitieron bajar, en el sillón estaban Emmet y Jasper jugando videojuegos mientras se gritaban, pero pusieron pausa cuando sintieron mi presencia y la de las chicas. Los dos miraron mi cambio de look con el pelo lacio, maquillada y una remera larga como vestido sobre la calza y reaccionaron muy distintos… Jasper sonrió y me dijo que me quedaba mucho mejor este look que el de las CN pero Emmet frunció el seño y se fue a buscar algo a un armario, cuando me di cuenta estaba envuelta con una sabana.

- ¡Emmet! Déjame – dije riéndome de su manera infantil – no estoy tan mal.

- muestras demasiado – miró a las chicas - ¿qué estaban pensando cuando le pusieron ese escote o ese maquillaje? No puedo frenar a toda la escuela yo solo – se quejó, y me resultó tan tierno que lo abrase, el decir eso era su manera de decirme que estaba bonita.

- gracias Emm, pero no te preocupes. Prometo decirle que no a los babosos que se me acerquen. – el sonrió satisfecho y volvió a los videojuegos.

- ¿por qué no vas por algo para tomar? Estuviste demasiado tiempo encerrada en esa habitación – dijo Alice feliz mientras se acercaba a Jasper.

Yo acepte y me dirigí a la cocina, estaba buscando vasos en los muebles cuando escucho pasos atrás mío. Cuando me volteo veo que estaba Edward mirándome con los ojos como plato, me sonrojé como nunca pero luego busqué una manera de quitar el silencio incomodo, o eso era por lo menos para mi.

- hola Edward, ¿podes decirme donde están los vasos? – él sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad y caminó hacia mí, estando cada vez más cerca lo que me ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de mí y mi corazón ya había llegado a las mil pulsaciones por segundo, levantó su brazo y tomó algo que estaba atrás mío, un vaso.

- acá tenes – respondió con una sonrisa y se alejó mas de mi. Mientras me servía agua su vos sonó en mi espalda muy cerca de mí – por cierto, estas muy linda. Sin duda tus ojos son más lindos sin esos lentes de contactos azules. – eso me sorprendió, primero porque para ser un hombre creí que en lo último que se fijaban era en los ojos, y segundo porque mis ojos no me parecían lindos o llamativos ya que eran del típico color marrón.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos en completo silencio hasta que la expresión furiosa de Edward me asustó y se me cayó el vaso, pero él no pareció notarlo.

- ¿qué te pasó ahí? – murmuró. Cuando me di cuenta que se refería a mi brazo donde Stephanie me había agarrado hoy, iba a contestarle pero entraron Emmet y Jasper por la puerta.

- los dos pueden mover objetos con la mente y se les caen los vasos, no lo entiendo – dijo Emmet riéndose. Pero Edward lo ignoró y repitió la pregunta.

- ¿qué te pasó ahí? – murmuró con la vos ronca. Emmet y Jasper se fijaron en lo mismo y mostraron sorpresa.

- no hagan tanto drama, fue hoy cuando Stephanie nos vio hablando – dije mirando a Edward - se enojó y me sujetó muy fuerte el brazo dejándome una marca. Después llego Emmet y la sacó, no es para tanto.

- sí lo es, simplemente la eché. Tendría que haberla golpeado o algo – dijo Emmet enojado.

- fue mi culpa – murmuró suavemente Edward. – lo siento, yo sólo… ¡esperen! – su grito hizo que los tres que estábamos en la cocina lo miráramos como si estuviera loco. El salió hecho una furia y Jasper, Emmet y yo lo seguimos. - ¡ALICE! – su grito retumbó en toda la casa y a los pocos segundos ya la teníamos enfrente haciendo puchero.

- de verdad lo lamento, supongo que si pueden un poco pero no me di cuenta. Realmente lo siento, por favor no se enojen, al parecer la debilita en vez de fortalecerla –sonaba desesperada y arrepentida.

- ¿de qué hablan? – pregunté confusa.

- que ella había dicho que no podían hacerte daño y resulta que si pueden, eres incluso más frágil que cualquiera de nosotros. La gran cantidad de poder que tenes se nivela con la poca resistencia física, tu cuerpo no resiste todo junto. – explicó Edward con los dientes apretados. – parece que a Alice se le olvido mencionar ese detalle.

- lo siento mucho Marie, juro que no lo sabía. No sé porque creía que eras invencible, algo... es extraño, nunca me equivoco. – estaba tan desesperada que no pude evitar abrasarla para que se calme.

- ahora vas a tener protección las veinticuatro horas del día, las CN pueden hacerte algo y no podemos permitírselo. – Era la primera vez que veía a Emmet tan serio y me ponía los pelos de punta. Miré el reloj, todavía faltaba una hora para que tenga que irme a casa por lo que me fui mientras ellos discutían sobre mi seguridad hasta un cuarto que estaba casi vacío a excepción de un equipo de música.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba rodeado de espejos y una barra, era un salón de baile que seguramente usarían las chicas y tenía olor a desinfectante pero extrañamente me trasmitía paz.

Sonreí encantada ya que el baile era mi pasión, prendí el equipo dejando sonar una melodía hermosa, simplemente me deje llevar por el sonido. Primero eran movimientos más bien rápidos pero cada vez se hacían más lentos hasta que era Ballet, mi cuerpo se movía con suavidad, levanté una pierna y comencé a girar, mis brazos perfectamente posicionados fueron tomados por otro par de manos. Edward estaba parado frente a mí, colocó mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él tomo mi cintura y con delicadeza comenzó a moverse al compas de la música, mientras bailábamos sentía que casi no movía mis pies. Nuestras miradas no se separaron ni por un segundo y yo sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes, me encantaba que no usara perfume, naturalmente olía a bosque, pero me distrajo ver que Edward se reía, ¿por qué lo hacía?

- Marie – comenzó cuando vio que fruncía el seño – mira para abajo. – Lo miré confusa pero luego hice lo que me pidió, cuando me di cuenta que literalmente estábamos flotando en el aire me asuste y me acerqué aún más a él pegando nuestros cuerpos, como si él fuera un salvavidas. Me tensé no sólo por el hecho de que estábamos volando sino porque me había pegado a él y realmente no ayudaba para que yo pueda respirar mejor, entonces me calme un poco cuando escuché que se reía.

- no es gracioso, ya bájame. Me asustan las alturas – ante mi comentario noté que hacía un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

- me encantaría pero sos vos la que lo está haciendo. Concéntrate en nosotros e imagina que bajamos. – serré los ojos para concentrarme mejor y lo logré. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el suelo, pero no quería dejar de abrasarme a él.

- ¿cómo hice eso? – pregunté.

- creo que usaste mi poder en nosotros, como si levantaras un vaso pero a nosotros. Lo extraño es que yo nunca pude hacerlo, me resultaba muy difícil debido a que tenemos tantos órganos y demás no podía hacerlo… eso demuestra que podes usar mi poder mejor que yo. – sonaba incrédulo pero no molesto como hubiese creído.

- GENIAL – me reí cuando me di cuenta de mi entusiasta respuesta. Pero era divertido, entonces me separé de él con un poco de reticencia y me concentré, al principio no entendía que estaba haciendo pero luego comprendió cuando su cabeza toco el techo, y comenzó a reírse.

- parece que te gusta hacerlo, ahora bájame. Tengo una idea para como mostrarles a los chicos tu nuevo descubrimiento. – hice la que lo consideraba simplemente para fastidiarlo un poco pero luego lo bajé, a los pocos segundos ya estaba escuchando su plan.

Abrí un poco la puerta que daba a la sala y miré a Jasper y Emmet jugando a los videojuegos, me concentré en Emmet e hice que su brazo se levantara un poco, este se quejó pero siguió jugando; luego levanté el brazo de Jasper que hizo exactamente lo mismo; entonces fueron las piernas de los dos a la vez, estos se miraron asustados y dejaron de jugar, noté que Edward atrás mío se tapaba la boca para que no nos escucharan, era muy tierno cuando reía y realmente lindo. Me volví a concentrar en Jasper y lo levanté hasta que chocó con el techo, que gritó y movió los brazos como si estuviera nadando, Emmet saltó para tomar su brazo para bajarlo y quedó colgado en el aire. Entonces entré y los bajé dejando que revoten en el sillón, cuando los dos notaron la presencia mía y de Edward fruncieron el seño. Al parecer no habían disfrutado la broma tanto como nosotros.

- ¿qué carajo fue eso? – preguntó molesto Jasper.

- ¿sabes qué puedo mover personas además de objetos? – les comenté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Eso es realmente bueno ya que si alguna de las CN me buscan las puedo frenar, soy como… todos los superhéroes del mundo juntos. – les expliqué riendo y Edward también.

- ok gemelos fantásticos – dijo Emmet frustrado – porque no buscan otra cosa que hacer más que molestarnos, o mejor… Edward te alejas de ella y yo cuido que ningún baboso se le acerque. – ante su comentario me puse colorada y no me atreví a ver a Edward que estaba callado.

- sabes algo, creo que ya me tengo que ir a mi casa ¿alguien me puede llevar? – pregunté al aire. Emmet se paró para llevarme él mientras fulminaba a Edward con la mirada pero Rosalie lo freno tomándolo del brazo.

- que la lleve Edward mejor, nosotros mejor quedémonos acá. Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo junto – se le insinuó ella.

- no se… - dijo este con el obvio dilema- no me gustaría dejar a Marie indefensa – dijo mirando a Edward de manera significativa pero este para mi sorpresa sonrió. Rosalie se le acercó y le susurró algo al odio, entonces Emmet puso los ojos como plato y se acercó a mí.

- si ese se te acerca demasiado tírale agua fría o simplemente pulverízalo, pero que no te toque. – me dijo muy serio. Yo me puse roja hasta la coronilla pero luego tomé valor.

- vamos Emm, sabes que al que quiero yo es Sam – Sam era un chico de la escuela que se me había tirado un par de veces y Emmet lo había espantado. – él es el chico de mis sueños – dije sobreactuando.

- muy graciosa, ahora vete y mañana te pasamos a buscar. – me ordenó mientras le daba una última mirada de advertencia a Edward y subía las escaleras.

HOLA A TODOS!!!!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE, LO MAS PROVABLE ES QE AGREGUE UN CAPI TODOS LOS DÍAS POR LO QUE ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN Y ME DEN MAS REVIEWS.

BESOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS A STEPHANIE MEYER POR TODO!!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward comenzó a caminar serio hacia la salida y yo lo seguí, sin entender mucho porqué su buen humor anterior se había ido de un momento para otro. Subimos al auto plateado que yo ya conocía y Edward arrancó sin decir una palabra y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, capas decidió que iba a hacerle caso a Emmet, o se asustó, cualquiera se asustaría de Emmet cuando te amenaza. Luego de cinco minutos de viaje en silencio miré a Edward molesta y bufé. El me miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a ignorarme, suspiré sonoramente, esto me estaba aburriendo por lo que puse música en la radio y comencé a cantar en cuanto reconocí la canción que me gustaba, se llamada "i'm in love".

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
(dejé de cantar cuando sonó una voz de hombre) No chance, no way  
I won't say I'm in love  
(yo)You swoon, you sigh,  
why deny it, uh-oh!  
(Vos de hombre)It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

(yo) don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
(voz de hombre)At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love  
I won't say I'm in love

Cuando termine de cantar me di cuenta que ya estábamos estacionados en la puerta de mi casa por lo que me giré hacia donde estaba Edward pero me quedé dura al ver en modo en que me miraba, parecía como si estuviera luchando contra sí mismo, como si tuviera un debate interno y no pude evitar pensar si era el mismo que me había dicho Stephanie. Cuando no aguanté más el silencio me quité el cinturón de seguridad.

- chau Edward, gracias por traerme – mi vos era apagada – y lamento que Emmet te torture por mi culpa. – dije eso en un murmullo casi inaudible y abrí la puerta para irme pero él tomo mi mano impidiendo moverme y acelerando mi corazón.

- yo… no es tu culpa, él es así con cualquier hombre que se te acerque sin importar si soy yo o un profesor – ante sus palabras me quedé dura como una estatua, ¿eso significaba que él no sentía nada por mi? ¿Qué sus sentimientos por mi eran simplemente mi imaginación? Traté de esconder el nudo que se me había hecho en el estomago y la garganta y me zafé de su agarre para salir del auto. ¿Por qué no se había callado eso? Caminé o más bien corrí hasta la puerta y sin siquiera girarme a mirarlo entré a mi casa para ir a mi pieza a dejar correr las lagrimas que retenía.

Era una estúpida, primero con las cartas, luego con las chicas, el modo en que se enfadó con Alice porque me había salido un moretón, cuando bailamos y por último su mirada en el auto… todos esos momentos me habían hecho creer, dar esperanzas de que capas, había una muy remota posibilidad de que él sintiera parte de lo que yo siento por él. Probablemente el creía que yo era una estúpida nena con suerte que consiguió una gran habilidad, y yo había caído a sus pies como una tonta…

Pero decidí que no iba a volver a pasar, a partir de ahora lo trataría como antes. El día de hoy había sido la excepción pero mañana lo trataría con odio como hice la vez que lo conocí, odiándolo como el niño creído y egoísta que era.

Me desperté y me puse un jean negro bien pegado al cuerpo con una remera roja que se ataba al cuello dejando ver un muy pronunciado escote, unos zapatos con taco del mismo rojo y por ultimo un gorro negro. Después de desayunar me maquille y me puse unas pulseras, tomé el bolso y esperé que los chicos llegaran, hoy me había arreglado demás sólo para demostrarle a Edward que era lo que se perdía al haberme hecho sufrir, hoy íbamos a ver si él me veía igual que como lo hacía un profesor. En la puerta en vez del auto plateado estaba un descapotable rojo que era realmente salido de una película, adentro estaban las chicas mirándome con una sonrisa.

- asique… ¿hoy vas a demostrar quien sos? – dijo Alice sonriendo – nosotras te dimos una ayuda y te hacemos llegar en este auto con nosotras, es mucho mejor que llegar con guardaespaldas. – agregó riendo.

- sí, supongo que debí haber sabido que vos ya te habías enterado.

- obvio, lo que no sé es el porqué de la idea de llamar la atención. ¿Para conquistar a Edward?

- no, ya no me interesa Edward. Quiero demostrarle que se pierde, ayer el muy idiota me dijo que él no sentía absolutamente nada por mí, que él pensaba de mi lo mismo que un profesor – murmuré con los dientes apretados tratando de no dejarme llevar.

- ¡es un idiota! – Chilló Rosalie mientras manejaba, ya estábamos cerca – cuando lo vea le voy a descomponer el auto.

- no se preocupen, creo que va a ser suficiente castigo lo que vea cuando llegue. Ellos van a llegar cinco minutos más tarde que nosotras porque Emmet se manchó la remera antes de salir. – nos informó Alice. Sonreí y miré hacia los costados, ya estábamos entrando al estacionamiento y todos nos estaban mirando, incluso vi a una chica pegarle a su novio por estar babeando por nosotras.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta la puerta del edificio con las chicas flaqueándome, pero frené cuando un chico de pelo rubio y ojos celestes se paró frente a mí. Era Sam, era un chico lindo pero conocido por la cantidad de chicas con las cuales se había acostado.

- hola Marie, estas más bonita que siempre. – me dijo acercándose aun mas a mí.

- gracias, creo que me hizo bien salir del grupo CN ¿no te parece? – coqueteé con él. Escuché a las chicas atrás mío moviéndose, pero me volví a concentrar en el chico que ahora me acariciaba el rostro.

- estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos, esta remera roja te queda pintada – dijo mirando me escote.

- ah!, por cierto – llamé su atención para que mirara mi rostro porque me estaba incomodando - creo que hay una chica atrás tuyo que me quiere matar ¿acaso es tu novia? – pregunté haciéndome la interesada, mientras rogaba que Edward entrara en cualquier momento y me viera. Se giró y cuando vio a una rubia tenida mirándonos se rió y volvió su vista a mí.

- no, no tengo novia. La chica que me interesa es muy difícil, pero me gustan los retos. – ahora estaba apoyada contra la pared y él muy cerca de mí.

- que bueno, porque no vas a conseguir nada de mí. – dije alejándome un metro de él, pero cuando comencé a caminar a mi próxima clase pasé a su lado y le susurré en el oído un "aun" que lo hizo sonreír.

Caminé confiada por el pasillo pero en cuanto doble escuché pasos de alguien corriendo atrás mío, al girarme estaba Edward con el rostro rojo de la ira. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta ponerme contra una pared que nadie nos veía, al pareces hoy era el día de "encerrar a Marie contra la pared".

- ¿Qué carajo hacías tan cerca de ese idiota? – su vos era ronca y sabía que la estaba controlando para no gritar. – juro que casi le tiro un casillero a la cabeza.

ME ENCANTA EDWARD CELOSO!! ¿A USTEDES NO? JURO QUE MAÑANA BAJO OTRO CAOITULO Y ESPERO REVIEWS, TAMBIEN LO MÁS POSIBLE ES QUE MAÑANA BAJE MI NUEVA HISTORIA "EL HOMBRE PERFECTO" DE Scor/Rose. XOXO, CAMIMASEN


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!! Quiero agradecerles a gLaDyz KaUliTz Cullen y Dahe-Li por sus reviews comentarios y les dedico este cap que espero que les guste.

_**- ¿Qué carajo hacías tan cerca de ese idiota? – su vos era ronca y sabía que la estaba controlando para no gritar. – juro que casi le tiro un casillero a la cabeza.**_

- primero que yo puedo estar "cerca" de quien quiera – dijo empujándolo para que se aleje un poco de mí, no podría hablar claramente con el tan cerca – y segundo, no tenes ningún derecho para agredir a Sam simplemente porque él, SI me ve como algo más que una amiga. – estaba furiosa y no iba a soportar que el señor egoísta quiera controlarme.

- Sabes que si Emmet lo hubiese visto lo hubiese matado – dijo buscando alguna forma de justificarse.

- sí, pero Emmet me quiere. Me trata bien y cuando actúa así es para cuidarme no porque sea un cretino egoísta que cree que todos le pertenecen. – se quedó duro ante mi respuesta sin saber que decir por lo que aproveché y me fui dejándolo solo.

La primera clase de hoy era Geografía, por lo que no presté demasiada atención y me dejé ir por completo mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las preguntas que me hacía Rosalie sobre cómo me había ido. Luego de eso tenía ed. Física, pero en el camino sentí que alguien me ponía una campera enzima. Al girarme estaba obviamente Emmet mirándome con el seño fruncido mientras trataba de serrar su campera sobre mí para que me tape bien, cosa que no era necesaria ya que era como cinco talles mas grande. Cuando al fin lo tranquilicé diciéndole que ahora me cambiaría para educación física y que luego estaría en el almuerzo con él, pude entrar a los vestidores a ponerme el uniforme modificado por Alice; ahora el short era mucho más ajustado por lo que dejaba a la vista mis piernas al completo marcando mi cola y la remera me la até a la cintura mostrando parte de mi estomago plano.

En la clase de educación física estábamos Alice, Edward y Rosalie. Las chicas al verme sonrieron y Edward… bueno, cuando logró serrar la boca bufó y trató de pegarle con la pelota de voleibol a cualquiera que me estuviera mirando, me sentía genial. Nunca me había sentido bonita o con el poder que sentía ahora. Jugué en los primeros dos partidos por lo que luego tuve que esperar que se juegue uno sin mí, asique me acosté en las gradas y me relajé. Sentir la mirada furiosa de Edward clavada todo el día en mi era agotador.

La profesora me llamó para que juegue el último partido del día, me coloqué y empecé. Íbamos ganando por lo que el otro equipo se puso furioso, algo que no le importó a Alice o Rose que seguían dándonos ordenes para ganarles, pero todas se quedaron quietas cuando una bola que tiró Kendra me golpeó en el brazo y yo grité con todas mis fuerzas. Recuerdo que caí en el piso sosteniendo mi brazo como si eso calmara el dolor, y luego la negrura me llevó.

Desperté sobre algo incomodó y traté de moverme pero unas manos me lo impidieron, protesté pero me quedé quieta sin abrir aún los ojos. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Gemí un poco al abrir los ojos y quedar encandilada pero me dejó de importar cuando vi quien estaba a mi lado. Emmet me miraba con enojo y preocupación al mismo tiempo, por lo que traté de pensar en una escusa creíble, cosa que no era fácil si no sabía que había hecho mal… ¡no era mi culpa que me pegaran un pelotazo!

- Hola Emm… - dijo sonriéndole patéticamente.

- Hola Marie – murmuró - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- no, un poco el brazo pero casi nada – entonces miré mi brazo y tenía un yeso. Murmuré un par de blasfemias - ¿me quebré el brazo?

- sí, te dijimos que tu cuerpo es más débil que el resto. Ese golpe simplemente tendría que haberte dejado un moretón pero a vos te dejó una fisura. – se notaba realmente preocupado por lo que me sentí mal por él.

- lamento haberte preocupado, prometo tener más cuidado.

- sí, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando entró Alice a decirme que estabas en la enfermería. Creo que cuando regrese a clase voy a recibir un buen reto.

- lo siento – volví a decir.

- si, tenes mucho de que disculparte. Por ejemplo, de ese atuendo, si mal no recuerdo el short no era de tan ajustado y la remera tapaba el ombligo. – Me puse colorada pero él siguió – además me enteré que tuviste un encuentro con Sam hoy, juro que si lo veo le pulverizo el cerebro. – ahora si estaba realmente molesta, el buchón de Edward le había contado.

- ¡¿Edward te contó?! – chillé molesta.

- claro, e hiso bien.- lo iba a matar, juro que cuando lo vea lo iba a matar.

- ¿Cuánto voy a tener que usar esto? – pregunté apuntando al yeso en mi brazo izquierdo, gracias a dios escribía con la derecha.

- dos semanas. Ahora si estas mejor puedo llevarte a tu casa, aunque claro primero tenes que cambiarte. Tu ropa está ahí – me indicó una silla – ¿podes sola o queres que llame a Alice o Rose?

- puedo sola – cuando se iba a parar lo abrasé – sos muy dulce cuando te preocupas tanto por mi – le murmuré contra su pecho, la forma de protegerme me hacía feliz, ya que mis padres eran inexistentes. Llegaban muy tarde del trabajo y se iban temprano, solamente los veía los fines de semana.

Luego de despedirse me esperó afuera, yo luché contra mi ropa agradeciendo que la remera estuviera atada por lo que simplemente tuve que pasar el cuello y mi brazo pasó con facilidad, lo difícil fue abrochar el botón del pantalón. Cuando al fin estuve lista me puse mi gorro y salí, en el pasillo estaba Emmet, Alice y Rose esperándome, al parecer a las chicas les habían permitido irse para acompañarme y a Emmet no le importaba tener falta.

Mañana les subo otro capi pero me gustaría dejarles un consejo que a pesar de ser conocido, es muy útil…. "no dejes que el temor a perder te impida intentarlo".

XOXO, CamiMasen


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me tiré a ver tele con Emm mientras las chicas preparaban algo para almorzar ya que habíamos comido nada en la escuela. Terminamos viendo una película llamada "amor en las vegas" mientras comíamos unas salchichas quemadas gracias a las artes culinarias de las chicas. Nos reímos toda la tarde hasta que el timbre no interrumpió, Jasper y Edward aparecieron tras Rose, el primero me sonrió al ver que estaba bien y el segundo se acercó a preguntarme como estaba.

- bien, pero no te incumbe… al igual que no te incumbía que yo coquetee con Sam. ¡No tenías derecho a decirle a Emmet! – me quejé dejándolos a todos helados, al parecer o no se esperaban esa reacción mía o no se habían enterado de que yo coquetee con Sam.

- tenía que decírselo, a mi no me escuchabas y ese idiota no iba a perder tiempo.

- Ese idiota es, por lo menos, más inteligente que vos, y no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida o juro que puedo hacerte pasarla mal. – dije mirándolo enojada.

- ALTO – gritó Emmet – Edward estuvo bien al decírmelo y no vas a coquetear con ese idiota nunca más. No tiene reputación de príncipe azul en la escuela, y no voy a permitir que te haga lo que le hizo a otras chicas. – bufé molesta. Edward sonreía triunfante, por lo que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y a los pocos segundos Edward estaba bañado en agua fría y aunque no lo supiera su auto no funcionaba.

- la **** madre, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? – me preguntó mientras trataba de acomodarse el pelo, se veía realmente patético.

- yo creo que el por qué es bastante obvio – dijo Jasper riéndose.

- la próxima vez que tengas un problema conmigo me lo decís en la cara y no vas a cuchichear con Emmet, yo le cuento todo lo que él necesita saber sin preocuparlo demás. Ahora, te pido amablemente que te retires de mi casa y te vayas a tu casa.

- ¿y qué pasa si no me quiero ir? – me respondió sonriendo con suficiencia mientras cuadraba los hombros esperando que use la fuerza, pero yo reí y Edward empezó a flotar hacia la puerta de salida que ya estaba abierta.

- suerte en el viaje, espero que no te canses caminando – le dije lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

- ¿caminando? – preguntó Emmet.

- su auto no funciona por ahora, gracias por eso Rose. – la miré y ella sonreía orgullosa.

Luego de eso el resto decidió irse para no hacer sufrir mucho a Edward, por lo que Rose arregló el auto y Edward no tuvo que caminar. Una vez sola, me dediqué a ordenar mi pieza que era un completo desastre y me puse a leer mi libro favorito "mujercitas" que a pesar de ser infantil era la mejor historia que jamás haya leído. A eso de las ocho cené sola y me fui a dormir, agradeciendo que mañana fuera viernes.


	9. Chapter 9

Ese día estaba extremadamente caluroso por lo que me decidí por unas sandalias con taco de corcho, una pollera blanca y una remera celeste grisácea de un solo hombro. Me até el pelo en una trenza al costado y tras maquillarme tomé mi bolso y salí a esperar a los chicos en la puerta mientras sentía la suave brisa correr. El auto de Rose apareció y me subí rápidamente, tras recibir un alago por mi ropa, ya que "combinaba con mi yeso" según Alice. Tenía música en la primer hora y para mi mala suerte con el único de los chicos que compartía esa clase era Edward, por lo que me despedí de las chicas en la puerta y me fui a sentar con él sabiendo que si no lo hacía Emmet se iba a enterar y matarme, o a él cosa que muy en el fondo no lo quería.

La profesora traía una pollera floreada hasta la rodilla, una remera que le quedaba grande, un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza y unos aretes que eran "orgánicos", probablemente a Alice o Rosalie les daría un ataque al verla. Nos dijo que en la clase de hoy íbamos a analizar una canción por lo que prendió el equipo y una melodía conocida se escuchó en todo el aula.

Cuando estas cerca de mi no se qué hacer

No pienso, no puedo esperar

El ir contigo y hablarte

No sé qué diré

Y camino en silencio

Y empiezo a entender

Que tú me traes a la vida

¡Rayos! Ese chico me hace llorar

CORO*

Es muy contagioso

No lo puedo sacar de mi mente

Es muy escandaloso

Me haces sentir muy fuerte

Todo el tiempo

Ellos dicen que no eres bueno para mí

Pero regresare

Y les enseñare que no saben nada

Creo que esto debería formalizarse

Y camino en silencio

Y empiezo a entender

Que tú me traes a la vida

¡Rayos! Ese chico me hace sonreír

CORO*

Te daré todo

Te tratare bien

Si solo me das una oportunidad

Puedo probarte que tengo la razón

Durante toda la canción hice todo lo posible para no mirar al chico que tenía a mi lado mientras movía los labios, era tan extraño porque desearía tener el valor de esa chica, decir lo que pienso sin medir las consecuencias. Cuando terminó la profesora apagó el equipo y nos miró con los ojos brillantes, deseosa de seguir con el siguiente paso de la clase.

- muy bien, ahora quiero que me digan quien se sintió identificado con esta canción- varios levantaron la mano, incluida yo. No tenía sentido negar lo obvio, cuando lo hice podía sentir la intensa mirada de Edward en mí, como si quisiera leerme la mente. – excelente, ahora quien de ustedes quiere explicar el porqué de esa conexión con la canción, qué es lo que les llama la atención. Quiero que uno de ustedes la analice para el resto. – obviamente casi todos bajaron la mano, pero a mí me gustó la idea de expresarme aunque sea de manera indirecta. La profesora me sonrió y me indicó que hablara.

- bueno, yo me siento identificada, conectada con esta canción porque entiendo a la cantante. Cuando alguien quiere demasiado a una persona que cada vez que la tiene cerca su corazón se acelera, te tiemblan las piernas y en lo único que podes pensar es "él está ahí", no tenes la fuerza para decírselo. Incluso la cantante buscó decírselo a través de la canción, esa idea de que él es una droga. En la actualidad, ese temor a decírselo es lo que lo hace real, porque si alguien se manda sin temor significa que realmente el sentimiento no es fuerte. Muchas chicas cantan, escriben o escuchan canciones de amor, pero solamente les importan las que las identifican, cuando la sienten en su interior. Yo estoy enamorada, yo siento cada cosa que dice la cantante, siento que lo tengo en mi cabeza en cada segundo y cuando no estoy con él simplemente miro a mi alrededor esperando verlo, deseando tener una relación formal, es una idea masoquista que te hace querer verlo para simplemente sufrir porque sabes que nunca lo vas a tener, que está muy lejos de tu alcance. – cuando terminé me temblaban las manos y mi respiración estaba agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Todo el curso me miraba sin poder creerlo y la profesora aplaudió feliz, pareciéndose demasiado a Alice en ese momento.

Después de mi discurso la profesora empezó a hablar ella sobre la canción analizando esta vez la melodía y la forma de cantar. Cuando terminó salí corriendo literalmente del aula, sabía que Edward me iba a preguntar cosas y lo quería evitar a toda costa. Entré a mi aula de química y me senté en un banco vacío del fondo enterrando mi cabeza entre mis brazos y deseando que el día terminara de una vez, pero eso obviamente no iba a ocurrir. Noté la presencia de alguien a mi lado y levanté con la cabeza con el seño fruncido, lista para gritarle a Edward que no molestara pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando frente a mi estaba el grupo completo de las CN.

Hola!! Como siempre les agradezco por seguir mi historia y trato de que les guste, please quiero reviews y si pueden pasen por mi otra historia llamada "el hombre perfecto" de Scor/Rose.

Besos y disfruten que hoy subí dos porque el primero era muy corto.

XOXO, CamiMasen


	10. Chapter 10

_**Noté la presencia de alguien a mi lado y levanté con la cabeza con el seño fruncido, lista para gritarle a Edward que no molestara pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando frente a mi estaba el grupo completo de las CN.**_

- Hola Marie, ¿nos olvidaste? – preguntó Kendra.

- no chicas, y realmente lamento haberlas dejado así. Entiendo que estén enojadas pero yo no quise que se sintieran mal – les dije un poco asustada de sus miradas.

- estamos solas en el aula, al parecer no te enteraste que la profesora no venía. ¿Sabes que tu inútil poder no es nada contra los nuestros? – ante sus palabras me asusté, si mal no recordaba tres de ellas tenían poderes completamente inútiles (respirar bajo agua, hacer pelear a los hombres y leer la mente) pero las otras dos podían desarmarme en un segundo.

- se dio cuenta que está en problemas, no le gusta la idea de que la desarmemos.- dijo Stephanie leyendo mi mente. Con miedo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me concentré en Victoria que era la que podía desmayar a las personas. Stephanie se dio cuenta pero no entendía mi razón, para cuando lo supo ya estaban desmayadas las únicas dos que consideraba peligrosas. Tampoco quería a las cinco tiradas ahí.

- ¿cómo demonios hiciste eso? – pregunto Kendra.

- puede copiar los poderes nuestros e intensificarlos. Es bastante hábil, pero nosotras sabemos tu debilidad… ¿acaso te dolió mucho el pelotazo? – se burló Stephanie mirando mi yeso con burla.

- no – respondí secamente y traté de caminar a la puerta pero ellas me serraron el camino – no les conviene molestarme, no les va a gustar que me enoje – les dije con los dientes apretados, no me gustaba las matonas.

- oh, lo lamento. Ahora te pondrás verde como hulk ¿no? – la vos de Kendra mostraba superioridad mientras hablaba, lo que me dio enfurecerme más.

- no – respondí cortante y al segundo estaban bañadas en agua fría. Aprovechando que no se lo esperaban, corrí a la salida y busqué por los pasillos a alguien, no importaba quien. Doblé en la esquina y choqué con alguien el cual abrasé asustada, pero en cuanto reconocí el perfume de hombre me di cuenta que si importaba si era alguien, prefería que me atraparan las CN a tener que hablar con él.

- ¿estas bien? – me preguntó al verme asustada y agitada.

- yo... sólo…- respondí sin aire.- las chicas de la noche me encerraron. Hay dos desmayadas y el resto están empapadas de pies a cabeza pero seguramente me están buscando. – al segundo se puso tenso y me rodeo los hombros con su brazo de manera protectora. Miró por el pasillo y vio a las chicas venir, pero ellas se frenaron al verlo y dudaron en avanzar.

- frénalas, domina sus cuerpos – cuando entendí lo que me las chicas se quedaron duras ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Sonreí feliz pero no hice nada mas, no me gustaba mucho la idea de acercarme a ellas. Edward notó que no hacía nada por lo que me apretó mas fuerte el hombro y les habló – no las quiero ver cerca de ella, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece y yo puedo hacerles tanto daño que no van a reconocer sus propios cuerpos. Si las veo a menos de diez metros de ella les separo los ojos del resto de su cara, ¿entendieron?

Las liberé y ellas asintieron asustadas y se fueron, pero yo igualmente no me sentía bien, las piernas me temblaban y sentía el corazón acelerado. Miré a Edward agradecida pero entonces me calló la ficha de que yo había estado huyendo del todo el día por lo que me separé y caminé al patio ignorándolo olímpicamente. En cuanto llegué me acosté en un banco tratando de calmar mis pulsaciones o de tener control de mis propias manos, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía… entonces pensé en lo que leí una vez en un libro, capas estaba en shock. No lo pude averiguar porque perdí la conciencia.

- Me estoy preocupando, lleva una hora así. Si no despierta en quince minutos la llevo a un hospital – ese era Emmet sin lugar a duda.

- estoy completamente de acuerdo, verla ahí sin poder hacer nada me está matando – se quejó Rosalie.

- tranquilos todos, en unos treinta segundos va a despertar por lo que probablemente ya nos escucha – comentó Alice con su habitual tranquilidad.

- Marie, por favor despierta. Necesito ver que estas bien, hacelo por mi…- me rogó Emmet, realmente se notaba preocupado y por lo que había escuchado tenía razón, ¡¡llevaba una hora desmayada!!

- hola hermano mayor súper sexy– murmuré con vos pastosa mientras abría los ojos suavemente. A mí alrededor estaban todos mirándome felices de verme despierta.

Al parecer Edward me había encontrado inconsciente en el banco y me había traído acá, habían querido que despierte antes de llevarme a un medico ya que no sabían se avisarle o no a mis padres. En cuanto me contaron todo Emmet me levantó en brazos y me llevó al auto para llevarme al médico, según él estaba muy frágil. El médico de guardia me reviso y dijo que me había bajado la presión y junto con la adrenalina acumulada en el momento había causado el desmayo, que no era grave pero que si volvía a ocurrir debía hacerme análisis sobre el porqué de la baja presión. Los chicos no parecían satisfechos con el diagnostico pero me llevaron a mi casa quedándose a hacerme compañía mientras pasaba la tarde. Hoy era el segundo día consecutivo que me retiraba antes de la escuela por mala salud y los chicos lo notaban.

Hoy era sábado y mis padres estaban en casa, por lo que desayuné con ellos y respondí las preguntas rutinarias de los fines de semana… ¿Cómo estas? ¿La pasaste bien en la escuela? ¿Tenemos que firmar algo? Probablemente si les daba una nota de la directora diciendo que era un desastre no lo notarían. Cuando les dije que los chicos me pasarían a buscar para ir a el centro comercial no dijeron nada y me tendieron un par de billetes para que me compre algo, realmente odiaba que mis padres se interesen tan poco en mi pero me alegró un poco la idea de que la protección de Emmet lo nivelaba.

A las diez, el timbre sonó y Rosalie, Emmet y Alice estaban en la puerta con una sonrisa. Los abrasé a los tres, feliz de ver a los que consideraba parte de mi familia y me dispuse a salir pero Rose me frenó y entraron, yendo directo al living donde estaban mis padres. Al parecer planeaban pedirles que yo me quedara todo el fin de semana con ellos y yo volvería el lunes luego de la escuela, y vinieron juntos pensando que así lograrían convencer a mis padres, pero eso era estúpido porque mis padres hubiesen aceptado aunque se los hubiese dicho yo por mensajito de texto. Cuando se lo pidieron mis padres dijeron "ok" ellos me miraron sorprendidos, yo hice una mueca y fui a la salida directo a el auto, esta vez estaban los dos ya que no entrabamos todos en uno. Subí al descapotable porque no quería ver a Edward pero le pedí a Emmet que viajara en la parte de atrás conmigo, en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien se preocupe por mi y él pareció entenderlo ya que cuando subió al auto me abrasó y comenzó a decir blasfemias contra mis padres pero a un volumen tan bajo que era imposible que yo entendiera una palabra. El viaje era de una hora y recién a la media hora Em dejó de murmurar cosas y me prestó atención.

- lo siento tanto, pero no puedo entender como unos padres pueden desentenderse tanto de sus hijos. Pero te juro que yo siempre voy a estar para vos y te voy a molestar como lo hace un padre. – me aseguró sonriendo.

- lo sé, confiaba en que eso sucedería – le respondí con la misma sonrisa pero luego me puse seria - ¿y sus padres? Nunca los vi y sé que no son todos hermanos.

- bueno, Jasper y yo lo somos. Yo tengo tu edad y él un año más, somos huérfanos desde que tenemos memoria y en cuanto descubrimos nuestros poderes nos escapamos de donde vivíamos y a los pocos días Alice nos encontró. – habló Rose.

- sí, los había visto. Nosotros si tenemos padres pero se asustaron cuando Emmet desintegró el sofá y Edward hiso volar los platos sobre nuestras cabezas por lo que se fueron. Nos quedamos con la casa y falsificamos un par de papeles para que crean que nuestros papás si están. No fue difícil, y ganamos la plata para comer cuando apostamos usando mi habilidad o Rose saca algo de dinero de un cajero, técnicamente ese dinero aún no es de nadie. – Se justificó al final. No lo podía creer, sus historias eran tan tristes que era una estupidez que yo me ponga triste por la mía. Me abrasé más fuerte a la cintura de Emmet.

- lo lamento mucho, no entiendo como alguien no puede quererlos. Yo los adoptaría a todos

- gracias, pero creo que sería mejor al revés. – rió Rose.

En el centro comercial hay unas docientas cincuenta tiendas y visitamos cada una de ellas comprando todo lo posible. Desde ropa, accesorios y maquillaje hasta videojuegos que querían los chicos; en el único local que me sentí extremadamente incomoda fue en Sweet Victoria, Alice me hizo entrar y no sólo que me compro dos pijamas nuevos (ella pagaba todo) sino que me buscó conjuntos de ropa interior, de distintos colores y muy atrevidos. Para cuando salimos mi cara estaba del mismo color que los labios de Rose, con su pintalabios "rojo pasión".

Comimos algo allí y seguimos comprando hasta que no quedó un local sin revisar por lo que fuimos a jugar a los bolos ahí mismos. Como nunca había jugado tuvieron que enseñarme, todos intentaron ayudarme, incluso un chico del juego de al lado pero Emmet, Edward y Jasper (que ahora era igual de sobreprotector que los otros dos) lo echaron con claras amenazas. Resultó que a pesar de ser pésima hice un poco de trampa moviendo la bola con la mente o dejando parados los de los otros, por lo que empatamos. Todo el viaje de vuelta escuché las quejas de Emmet y Alice que odiaba no ganar, pero la pasé de maravilla… este había sido el mejor sábado de mi vida.

En la casa Alice decidió que sería una pijamada en la cual veríamos películas hasta tarde, por lo que al llegar, mientras Jasper pedía pizzas, nosotras nos fuimos a poner nuestros pijamas nuevos. El mío era una remera de tirantes negra muy pegada al cuerpo y la parte del estomago trasparente y un short negro; en resumen era extremadamente sexy y me moría de la vergüenza a bajar pero al ver a Alice y Rose con cosas igual o más reveladoras que el mío decidí bajar. Primero bajó Alice, después yo… Emmet chilló y trató de cubrirme con algo para que Jasper y Edward no me vean, mientras que Edward me miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca acierta.

Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Me encantan sus comentarios y me alegra que les guste mi historia. Para mi no hay nada mas tierno que Emmet sobreprotector o Edward tratando de negar lo que siente, por lo que espero que disfruten y pronto subo otro cap…

XOXO, CamiMasen


	11. Chapter 11

_**Emmet chilló y trató de cubrirme con algo para que Jasper y Edward no me vean, mientras que Edward me miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca acierta.**_

Por último bajó Rose con su camisón y eso fue suficiente distracción para Emmet, se olvidó de mi y se concentro en la espalda descubierta de su novia.

La primer película fue "Romeo y Julieta" la versión de DiCaprio, obviamente los chicos se quejaron pero las chicas ganamos. Esa era una película hermosa, por lo que me olvidé de todo, los problemas con las CN, con Edward (aunque me costaba hacerlo en las partes románticas ya que noté que el muy desgraciado movía los labios cuando Romeo hablaba, ¡se sabía los diálogos!), con lo que llevaba puesto, mis padres y cualquier otra cosa y me dejé llevar por las dulces palabras del sexy Romeo (dichas por Edward). Luego pusieron "Tom Raider", para los chicos pero al final fuimos las chicas las que más disfrutaron la película. Cuando terminó me despedí de lejos (no podía acercarme a Edward o no era responsable de las consecuencias) y me fui a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes que las chicas me habían preparado, estaba tan cansada que en cuanto me acosté me quedé dormida con la imagen de DiCaprio en la mente.

- Despierta ya, tenemos que hablar. – Emmet estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama mirándome con el seño fruncido.

- ¿qué pasa Em? - me giré y miré el reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz y a los dos segundos me tapé la cabeza con las sabanas – son las tres de la mañana, hace dos horas que nos acostamos. ¿Qué queres?

- Alice tubo una visión y creemos que las CN planean algo – su tono era serio por lo que me senté asustada y lo miré.

- ¿qué vio? – Este miró para otro lado lo que me hizo asustar mas – decime que vio, me estas asustando.

- lo siento Peque, no quise. Es que creemos que quieren hacerte algo contra vos y como sos tan frágil… - lo miré esperando que me diga la verdad – ok, te vio acostada en una cama inconsciente con nosotros rodeándote. Según ella te veías muy mal y nosotros estábamos llorando. Pero te juro que no va a pasar, nada te va a hacer daño, yo te protejo con mi vida.

- ¡NO! – Grité parándome – ni lo sueñes, Alice me vio a mi sola mal. Ustedes estaban bien por lo que nada tiene que cambiar, si alguien va a estar en esa cama voy a ser yo, no vos ¿está claro?

- no, a vos no te va a pasar nada. Te lo prometí, ahora vamos a bajo que el resto nos está esperando. – me jaló hacia abajo sin dejarme hablar, le había molestado realmente la idea de que le negara protegerme.

En la sala estaban todos sentados en pijama cuchicheando algo pero se callaron cuando me vieron, lo que causó que un nudo se formara en mi estomago. En un segundo Alice corrió a abrasarme y noté que Edward estaba completamente demacrado. En cuanto me soltó yo bufé molesta.

- Ustedes están completamente locos, aún no estoy muerta ¿ok? Por lo que cambien esas caras que no estamos en un velorio. – todos me miraron estupefactos menos Emmet que ya sabía mi opinión. – Se que están planeando algo para cambiar el futuro pero se los advierto, si me doy cuenta de que lo intentan los voy a encerrar a todos ¿está claro?

- ya para – se quejó Emmet que era el único que no estaba en shock – si crees que no vamos a arriesgarnos por vos estas loca, y aunque sabemos que tenes mas poderes que nosotros también sabemos que no nos harías nada. – En tan sólo un segundo Emmet y yo estábamos discutiendo a los gritos, ya que él no quería que me pasara nada y yo no quería que nada le pasara a él… en fin era una discusión estúpida pero el solo imaginarlo a él en una cama muriendo me dolía. Nuestros gritos fueron interrumpidos cuando una cinta nos tapó la boca a los dos, que miramos ceñudos a Edward.

- me cansé de escuchar una discusión sin sentido - nos explicó mientras nos quitábamos las cintas – ahora, Marie te vas a ir a seguir durmiendo arriba con Emmet cuidándote, vamos a hacer rondas. ¡Ni se te ocurra discutir! – Me gritó cuando iba a protestar – Ni yo ni nadie piensa dejarte indefensa esperando que alguien te ataque, porque ya nos encariñamos con vos, sos parte de la familia. Por favor no la hagas más difícil. – sus ojos eran tiernos y se notaba la sinceridad y la decisión que había en ellos por lo que asentí y caminé a mi cuarto con Emmet a mis talones.

Estuve dando varias vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirme, pasaron horas en las cuales lo único que pasaba por mi mente era la imagen que Emmet me había descripto. Estaba en un pasillo blanco, todo era demasiado brillante, yo seguí caminando hasta que estuve frente a la única puerta que había, era negra y tenía una línea roja pintada en el medio. Entré con miedo, el cuarto estaba completamente vacío, había olor a podrido o el cuarto de Emmet por lo que me estremecí de la impresión; estaba todo a oscuras a excepción la esquina izquierda, en donde había una pequeña luz iluminando una camilla de hospital; me acerqué suavemente escuchando nada más que mis pisadas, cuando estuve parada al lado de la camilla noté que en ella había un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana. Levanté mi mano, lista para ver la cara del muerto, cuando una luz a mi espalda me hizo saltar, ahora había aparecido otros cuerpos, otras camillas. Rápidamente levanté la sabana de la primera que había aparecido y un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, era Emmet totalmente pálido con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero ninguna mirada salía de ella. Asustada retrocedí y choqué contra otra de las camillas pero esta ahora tenía el rostro descubierto, era Alice… en ese momento ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta mientras pasaba al lado de los cuerpos de Rose y Jasper, no podía estar ni un segundo más ahí, tenía que salir cueste lo que cueste. En cuanto quise usar mis poderes, todas las luces del cuarto se apagaron y yo caí, caí varios metros en la oscuridad y la escena cambió, yo ahora estaba acostada en una cama matrimonial muy cómoda, la luz entraba por la ventana y yo estaba con el brazo de un hombre en mi cintura, me giré con una sonrisa y me encontré con el rostro de Edward a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi cara, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, con los ojos abiertos pero no tenía esa luz que lo identificaba y pude ver que su pelo estaba completamente bañado en sangre…

Tan Tan Tan Tan….. jaja. Se que el capi es corto pero me dieron ganas de terminarlo ahí, pero mañana subo otro por lo que no se procupen. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews que me encantaron, me alegro que dsfruten de mis extrañas ocurrencias, jaja.

Como siempre…. XOXO, CamiMasen


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

- AAAAAAAH!!!!! – Me senté de golpe en la cama gritando, estaba toda sudada y mi corazón acelerado. Entonces sentí que unos brazos tomaban mis hombros, ahí estaba Emmet mirándome preocupado mientras me susurraba que había sido un sueño.

Un sueño, eso sólo había sido un sueño… desesperada lo abrasé, agradeciendo que estuviera sano y salvo. A los pocos segundos me separé de él y le di un beso en la mejilla, le susurré un "te quiero" y salí corriendo del cuarto, ahora ya tenía un plan en mente y tenía que despedirme primero. En la escalera estaba Jasper subiendo con una bandeja de comida, por lo que yo la saqué de en medio con la mente y corrí a abrasarlo.

- te quiero mucho – le dije entre sus brazos – y cuida a Alice, si algo le pasa te hago responsable. – lo miré a los ojos completamente seria. Él asintió e iba a decir algo mas pero yo lo dejé y corrí, en la sala estaba Alice a la cual por poco tiro al piso cuando la abrasé con fuerza. Ella me miró triste y yo le sonreí, jurándole que nada malo iba a pasar, que la quería y ella tenía que ser fuerte… "Jasper te ayudará" fueron mis últimas palabras antes de correr a la cocina donde Rose estaba cocinando. La abrasé por la espalda.

- Eres un angel Rose, nunca olvides que eres muy importante para Emmet y para mí. Cuídalo y no lo dejes hacer estupideces, ¿me lo prometes? – ella me miró confusa pero asintió. – ok, ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunté, esta era la parte más difícil y el último paso antes de enfrentar mi destino.

Corrí hacia el patio junto al bosque donde Rose me dijo que él había salido a pensar, lo encontré parado contra un árbol haciendo volar unas rocas y chocándolas con cualquier cosa, se notaba furioso desde lejos. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que aún tenía valor, no podía arrepentirme ahora. Avancé hasta él y lo giré de un tirón mientras estampaba mis labios contra los suyos, fue corto y ni siquiera le di tiempo a que respondiera si quería, la idea de ese beso era que supiera cómo me sentía sin importar cuales eran los suyos y que yo pudiera saber aunque sea una ves como era el sabor de sus labios. Me separé de él y le murmuré en el oído:

- Eres muy importante para mí y me gustas mucho, aunque vos no lo hagas quería demostrarte que no soy la chica que pensas. – iba a quejarse de algo pero yo seguí, si me interrumpía no iba a lograr llegar al final. – no importa lo que pase mis sentimientos no van a cambiar y quiero que me prometas algo... nunca, nunca, te arriesgues. Cuídate y sigue viviendo sin importar qué ¿lo prometes? – me miró a los ojos, estudiándome.

- no te va a pasar nada, no tenes que decir nada o despedirte. – su vos era ronca y con dolor.

- ¡promételo! Júrame que no vas a hacerte el héroe o suicida, que vas a hacer lo posible por seguir con vida sin importar que me pase - mi tono de vos era elevado pero él siguió mirándome firme.

- pero…

- ¡PROMETEMELO! – yo estaba llorando mientras le gritaba, porque mi plan no iba a servir si en no lo prometía.

- está bien – suspiró rendido. Entonces lo miré aún más triste y le pedí perdón, entonces él calló desmayado.

Sabía que no me iba a dejar ir por las buenas, por lo que tuve que desmayarlo y correr al interior del bosque… él despertaría en una o dos horas, y cumpliría su promesa. Yo no iba a ir con las CN, no era suicida, pero iba a escapar, hacer mi vida escondiendo mi habilidad de todos, capas iría a New York o alguna montaña, primero tendría que conseguir dinero en un cajero y luego tomaría el primer avión que salga sin importar a donde sea.

Los arboles pasaban a mi alrededor mientras corría, sabía que en algún momento tenía que terminar pero no sabía cuando era eso y me estaba comenzando a preocupar la lluvia que caía cada vez mas fuerte confundiéndose con mis lagrimas. Cuando ya habían pasado varias horas, y no había ninguna parte de mí que estuviera seca o no temblara, decidí armar un refugio y descansar ya que las piernas me temblaban y me costaba respirar. No fue difícil armar un refugio a pesar de mis escasas experiencias al aire libre, ya que la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente facilitaba las cosas, incluso prendí una fogata con la habilidad de Jasper. Me acosté en el suelo cerca del fuego y serré los ojos, tratando de que los temblores de mi cuerpo se detuvieran.

Desperté con dolor en todo el cuerpo, el fuego se había apagado y yo seguía temblando. Me paré con dificultad y comencé a avanzar nuevamente, necesitaba salir de ese bosque ya… caminé siempre en la misma dirección pero cada hora se me hacía más difícil y mis piernas parecían no querer responder a mis órdenes, estaba gastando todo mi esfuerzo. Entonces un revuelto inundó mi estomago dándome apenas suficiente tiempo para inclinarme y vomitar, me limpie con un poco de agua (¡gracias a dios que Jasper tiene ese poder!) y seguí caminando, no sólo porque quería salir del bosque, sino porque ahora quería alejarme de ese vomito asqueroso. Recuerdo que luego de una hora más caminando había escuchado autos avanzando y que vi una ruta, pero debido al gran alivio y mi cansancio físico me desmaye.

Mientras estaba desmayada soñé, primero con que estaba en un lujoso hotel, donde podía tomarme un baño y comer bien, tenía plata y la vida era fácil sabiendo que los que quería estaban bien, pero después aparecieron mis padres diciéndome que yo ya tenía 17 y era suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola, por lo que se iban a mudar a Paris sin mí. Entonces la imagen se volvió negra y simplemente escuchaba cosas, escuché la vos de Alice, luego gritos de Emmet contra ella y nada mas… parecía una radio que a veces conseguía captar algo y a veces no.

Desperté en un cuarto extraño, tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco, con estantes negros y un sillón rojo, lo extraño era que a pesar de los colores era extremadamente femenino. Logré ver un armario grande con la puerta entreabierta y en cuanto vi unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla supe que era el cuarto de Rosalie, suspiré al darme cuenta que me habían encontrado, aunque era bastante obvio que lo harían ya que no es fácil esconderse de Alice. Miré a mi izquierda y vi un vaso de agua, estaba tan cansada que simplemente hice que volara hacia mí, estaba demasiado agotada, pero el vaso no llegó hasta mí ya que lo dejé caer por el susto que me dio escuchar el grito de Emmet.

- ¡Marie! – no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándome profundamente. Lo miré esperando que diga algo pero él se paró y salió con el seño fruncido del cuarto, estaba enojado porque me había ido. Me quise parar para buscarlo, pero en cuanto me senté en la puerta aparecieron todos y me obligaron a acostarme nuevamente.

- ¡por dios! Si te vuelves a levantar de esa cama te voy a tener que atar. – Me amenazó Alice para luego tirarse sobre mí a abrasarme- como me preocupaste loca, nunca en mi vida sufrí tanto.

- todos sufrimos, no puedo creer que seas tan suicida como para hacerlo. – se rió Jasper.

- es que no quería que nada les pasara – me disculpé yo – ahora tendremos que seguir viendo cómo evitar la visión – me quejé yo pero todos ellos rieron, me distraje viendo a Edward que era realmente hermoso al reír… ¡LO HABÍA BESADO! Al acordarme de eso me puse roja y miré a Alice tratando de pensar en algo más.

- no hay que evitar la visión porque ya ocurrió - me explicó – llevas inconsciente una semana y te tuvimos que poner un suero. Bueno, más bien lo hizo Edward que es el único que tenía idea, pero todos te cuidamos. – dijo orgullosa. Yo tenía ganas de vomitar al darme cuenta que tenía clavada una aguja, ¡no la había visto!

- pero ahora que desperté ¿me la pueden sacar? – pregunté mirando el techo.

- claro, que Edward te la saque mientras nosotros vamos a evitar que Emmet pulverice el sillón o la puerta de entrada. – dijo Rose y todos salieron dejándome sola, y presentía lo hacían apropósito porque Alice me guiño el ojo al salir.

Hola!! Sigan disfrutando y no se olviden de los reviews…

XOXO, CamiMasen


	13. Chapter 13

Lso personajes son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es puramente mía.

* * *

- AAAAAAAH!!!!! – Me senté de golpe en la cama gritando, estaba toda sudada y mi corazón acelerado. Entonces sentí que unos brazos tomaban mis hombros, ahí estaba Emmet mirándome preocupado mientras me susurraba que había sido un sueño.

Un sueño, eso sólo había sido un sueño… desesperada lo abrasé, agradeciendo que estuviera sano y salvo. A los pocos segundos me separé de él y le di un beso en la mejilla, le susurré un "te quiero" y salí corriendo del cuarto, ahora ya tenía un plan en mente y tenía que despedirme primero. En la escalera estaba Jasper subiendo con una bandeja de comida, por lo que yo la saqué de en medio con la mente y corrí a abrasarlo.

- te quiero mucho – le dije entre sus brazos – y cuida a Alice, si algo le pasa te hago responsable. – lo miré a los ojos completamente seria. Él asintió e iba a decir algo mas pero yo lo dejé y corrí, en la sala estaba Alice a la cual por poco tiro al piso cuando la abrasé con fuerza. Ella me miró triste y yo le sonreí, jurándole que nada malo iba a pasar, que la quería y ella tenía que ser fuerte… "Jasper te ayudará" fueron mis últimas palabras antes de correr a la cocina donde Rose estaba cocinando. La abrasé por la espalda.

- Eres un angel Rose, nunca olvides que eres muy importante para Emmet y para mí. Cuídalo y no lo dejes hacer estupideces, ¿me lo prometes? – ella me miró confusa pero asintió. – ok, ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunté, esta era la parte más difícil y el último paso antes de enfrentar mi destino.

Corrí hacia el patio junto al bosque donde Rose me dijo que él había salido a pensar, lo encontré parado contra un árbol haciendo volar unas rocas y chocándolas con cualquier cosa, se notaba furioso desde lejos. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que aún tenía valor, no podía arrepentirme ahora. Avancé hasta él y lo giré de un tirón mientras estampaba mis labios contra los suyos, fue corto y ni siquiera le di tiempo a que respondiera si quería, la idea de ese beso era que supiera cómo me sentía sin importar cuales eran los suyos y que yo pudiera saber aunque sea una ves como era el sabor de sus labios. Me separé de él y le murmuré en el oído:

- Eres muy importante para mí y me gustas mucho, aunque vos no lo hagas quería demostrarte que no soy la chica que pensas. – iba a quejarse de algo pero yo seguí, si me interrumpía no iba a lograr llegar al final. – no importa lo que pase mis sentimientos no van a cambiar y quiero que me prometas algo... nunca, nunca, te arriesgues. Cuídate y sigue viviendo sin importar qué ¿lo prometes? – me miró a los ojos, estudiándome.

- no te va a pasar nada, no tenes que decir nada o despedirte. – su vos era ronca y con dolor.

- ¡promételo! Júrame que no vas a hacerte el héroe o suicida, que vas a hacer lo posible por seguir con vida sin importar que me pase - mi tono de vos era elevado pero él siguió mirándome firme.

- pero…

- ¡PROMETEMELO! – yo estaba llorando mientras le gritaba, porque mi plan no iba a servir si en no lo prometía.

- está bien – suspiró rendido. Entonces lo miré aún más triste y le pedí perdón, entonces él calló desmayado.

Sabía que no me iba a dejar ir por las buenas, por lo que tuve que desmayarlo y correr al interior del bosque… él despertaría en una o dos horas, y cumpliría su promesa. Yo no iba a ir con las CN, no era suicida, pero iba a escapar, hacer mi vida escondiendo mi habilidad de todos, capas iría a New York o alguna montaña, primero tendría que conseguir dinero en un cajero y luego tomaría el primer avión que salga sin importar a donde sea.

Los arboles pasaban a mi alrededor mientras corría, sabía que en algún momento tenía que terminar pero no sabía cuando era eso y me estaba comenzando a preocupar la lluvia que caía cada vez mas fuerte confundiéndose con mis lagrimas. Cuando ya habían pasado varias horas, y no había ninguna parte de mí que estuviera seca o no temblara, decidí armar un refugio y descansar ya que las piernas me temblaban y me costaba respirar. No fue difícil armar un refugio a pesar de mis escasas experiencias al aire libre, ya que la habilidad de mover objetos con la mente facilitaba las cosas, incluso prendí una fogata con la habilidad de Jasper. Me acosté en el suelo cerca del fuego y serré los ojos, tratando de que los temblores de mi cuerpo se detuvieran.

Desperté con dolor en todo el cuerpo, el fuego se había apagado y yo seguía temblando. Me paré con dificultad y comencé a avanzar nuevamente, necesitaba salir de ese bosque ya… caminé siempre en la misma dirección pero cada hora se me hacía más difícil y mis piernas parecían no querer responder a mis órdenes, estaba gastando todo mi esfuerzo. Entonces un revuelto inundó mi estomago dándome apenas suficiente tiempo para inclinarme y vomitar, me limpie con un poco de agua (¡gracias a dios que Jasper tiene ese poder!) y seguí caminando, no sólo porque quería salir del bosque, sino porque ahora quería alejarme de ese vomito asqueroso. Recuerdo que luego de una hora más caminando había escuchado autos avanzando y que vi una ruta, pero debido al gran alivio y mi cansancio físico me desmaye.

Mientras estaba desmayada soñé, primero con que estaba en un lujoso hotel, donde podía tomarme un baño y comer bien, tenía plata y la vida era fácil sabiendo que los que quería estaban bien, pero después aparecieron mis padres diciéndome que yo ya tenía 17 y era suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola, por lo que se iban a mudar a Paris sin mí. Entonces la imagen se volvió negra y simplemente escuchaba cosas, escuché la vos de Alice, luego gritos de Emmet contra ella y nada mas… parecía una radio que a veces conseguía captar algo y a veces no.

Desperté en un cuarto extraño, tenía las paredes pintadas de blanco, con estantes negros y un sillón rojo, lo extraño era que a pesar de los colores era extremadamente femenino. Logré ver un armario grande con la puerta entreabierta y en cuanto vi unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla supe que era el cuarto de Rosalie, suspiré al darme cuenta que me habían encontrado, aunque era bastante obvio que lo harían ya que no es fácil esconderse de Alice. Miré a mi izquierda y vi un vaso de agua, estaba tan cansada que simplemente hice que volara hacia mí, estaba demasiado agotada, pero el vaso no llegó hasta mí ya que lo dejé caer por el susto que me dio escuchar el grito de Emmet.

- ¡Marie! – no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándome profundamente. Lo miré esperando que diga algo pero él se paró y salió con el seño fruncido del cuarto, estaba enojado porque me había ido. Me quise parar para buscarlo, pero en cuanto me senté en la puerta aparecieron todos y me obligaron a acostarme nuevamente.

- ¡por dios! Si te vuelves a levantar de esa cama te voy a tener que atar. – Me amenazó Alice para luego tirarse sobre mí a abrasarme- como me preocupaste loca, nunca en mi vida sufrí tanto.

- todos sufrimos, no puedo creer que seas tan suicida como para hacerlo. – se rió Jasper.

- es que no quería que nada les pasara – me disculpé yo – ahora tendremos que seguir viendo cómo evitar la visión – me quejé yo pero todos ellos rieron, me distraje viendo a Edward que era realmente hermoso al reír… ¡LO HABÍA BESADO! Al acordarme de eso me puse roja y miré a Alice tratando de pensar en algo más.

- no hay que evitar la visión porque ya ocurrió - me explicó – llevas inconsciente una semana y te tuvimos que poner un suero. Bueno, más bien lo hizo Edward que es el único que tenía idea, pero todos te cuidamos. – dijo orgullosa. Yo tenía ganas de vomitar al darme cuenta que tenía clavada una aguja, ¡no la había visto!

- pero ahora que desperté ¿me la pueden sacar? – pregunté mirando el techo.

- claro, que Edward te la saque mientras nosotros vamos a evitar que Emmet pulverise el sillón o la puerta de entrada. – dijo Rose y todos salieron dejándome sola, y presentía lo hacían apropósito porque Alice me guiño el ojo al salir.

Edward simplemente se acercó a mi brazo izquierdo (que ahora no tenía yeso) y sentí sus dedos acariciar mi piel, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Serré los ojos tratando de distraerme del hecho de la aguja y Edward pareció notarlo porque empezó a hablarme mientras me la sacaba.

- Emmet está enojado con vos – me comentó - y yo lo entiendo a la perfección, lo que hiciste fue inmaduro, torpe y completamente irracional. Estuve agonizando los cuatro días que no supimos de vos y cuando te encontramos inconsciente… - se notaba el dolor en su vos y me dio mucha lástima - en toda mi vida solo lloré dos veces, cuando mis padres nos abandonaron y cuando te vi casi muerta. ¡Con lo frágil que sos y te arriesgaste así! ¡Cualquier enfermedad te afecta diez veces más que a nosotros! – Sabía que tenía que descargarse por lo que no lo interrumpí, pero tomé su mano y lo miré a los ojos cuando estuve segura que no había agujas. – Me frustré mucho, pero nunca pude odiarte… sabía que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, entendí todo cuando me hablaste antes de irte. – Me miró a los ojos y yo tragué sonoramente, ahora llegamos a la parte en que me decía que sólo me veía como una hermana al igual que a Rose y Alice. – creo que tenemos que hablar sobre eso…

- sí, yo… si pusiera saldría corriendo pero aún me duele todo e incluso me costa mantener mi propia cabeza, por lo que simplemente te digo que no hables. Sé que me ves como una hermana más, que para vos soy como Alice o Rose y entiendo, no te sientas mal por mi.- le murmuré cada vez más bajo que estoy segura que le costó escuchar las últimas palabras. Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro, parecía que había perdido un tornillo, pero él se acercó a mí, e inclinó su cabeza sobre la mía y juntó nuestros labios.

Al principio no le respondí por el shock, creyendo que lo hacía por mi y no sentía nada, pero luego me di cuenta que su beso decía mas, reflejaba que me quería como algo más que su "hermana". Respondí el beso con una alegría que desbordaba, el tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si pudiera. A los pocos minutos frenó y yo estaba mareada y respirando agitada.

- respira Marie – me murmuró en el oído, yo sentía su frío aliento en mi oreja.

- sólo… me olvidé respirar…- traté de decir mientras me sonrojaba y controlaba mi respiración – estoy mareada. – sonrió aún mas, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- sabes algo… esto no lo hago con mis hermanas - comentó juguetón y yo reí suavemente.

Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio mientras el acariciaba mi pelo y yo me tranquilizaba, cuando estuve bien lo primero que hice fue murmurar muy, muy bajo – te quiero.

- te quiero – respondió él al escucharme, al parecer no había sido suficientemente bajo.

No podía creer como todo había cambiado tan rapido, cuando me había ido estaba sufriendo mucho y desesperada y ahora no podía dejar de sonreir como una boba, pero había algo que tenía que hacer antes de festejar y pasar tiempo con Edward….. Me traté de parar y al segundo tenía sus brazos tirándome a la cama nuevamente. Lo miré ceñuda pero el mostraba que no iba a haber discusión, suspiré. No es facil enojarse con alguien tan dulce y que te mira de esa manera.

- ok, si no puedo levantarme sola entonces llévame pero voy a ir a hablar con Emmet de una u otra manera. – le dije lo más firme posible. El comprendió y se acercó a mí pasando su brazo por mi espalda y otro por mis piernas para depositarme en una silla bastante cómoda que había al lado de la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo con su tacto e hice un puchero que él vió.

- Te llevaría en brazos sin problema pero vamos con Emmet por lo que creo que sería mejor llevarte así – comentó cuando la silla se empezó a mover a centímetros del suelo, lo comprendí y sonreí divertida ya que era como las sillas voladoras de los jueguitos, o una silla de ruedas muy cómoda. Salimos del cuarto y caminó a mi lado mientras bajaba la escalera, sonreí al ver a Alice y Jasper en el salón charlando, cuando me vieron sobre la silla que flotaba acercándome a ellos Alice gritó.

* * *

Hola!!! Estoy super feliz porque a mi me gusta cuando no hay tanto drama, jaja. Bueno, además puede tener que ver con el hecho de que Edward es muy dulce ahora….

Disfruten y quiero reviews, please!

XOXO, CamiMasen


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es totalmente mía. disfruten!!

* * *

- decime que Edward lo está haciendo – preguntó ella seria. En cuanto Edward asintió ella suspiró y me miró – lamento decírtelo, pero al parecer tu salud débil no se debe a que tengas esos poderes sino a que los uses. Mientras más lo hagas menos fuerza tiene tu cuerpo, es decir que te conviene no usarlos mucho. Mientras se pueda evitar no lo hagas y mucho menos ahora que estas recuperándote. – me explicó y yo crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho haciendo puchero.

- no vale, tengo súper poderes y no puedo usarlos… ¡Edward! Hace algo, deciles que no me va a pasar nada si los uso un poquito. – me quejé mirándolo con ojos tristes.

- lo lamento, pero si es lo mejor para tu salud debes hacerle caso. – ante su comentario bufé molesta y el rió.

- Tenes que darme la razón a mí, no a Alice. – lo miré esperando que se arrepienta pero cuando se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa seguí – ok, pero vas a tener problemas por esto- lo amenacé y eso si lo entendió porque me miró preocupado.

- Vamos, sabes que me vas a perdonar – me dijo pero no sonaba seguro, pero esta vez no sólo fui yo quien rió sino que Alice y Jasper también.

- todos sabemos que ella puede ser muy rencorosa cuando quiere, vamos a ver como te las arreglas – Alice había aprovechado que dejó de reír para burlarse aún mas de Edward.

-Marie… - me miró suplicante.

- vamos, tenes que llevarme con Emmet – lo apuré ignorando su suplica. Fuimos al pasillo que daba a la cocina y a penas estuvimos fuera de la vista de todos Edward me frenó y me dio un beso fuerte y repentino, quitándome todo el aire. En cuanto reaccioné y le respondí, sólo se quedó unos segundos antes de separarse y mirarme significativamente, él sabía que no podía estar enojada con él por algo tan tonto. Suspiré al mirarlo y el sonrió, su ego había crecido significativamente en los últimos segundos y eso lo hacía lucir muy bien con la sonrisa torcida.

- te quiero – me susurró ya que estábamos parados en la puerta de la cocina y Emmet podría escuchar.

- yo también, pero no vale que me convenzas con besos. – le reproché y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltar una carcajada, estaba de un humor increíble hoy.

- Si te desagrada no lo hago mas – se burló – y quiero que sepas que a mi no me molesta que lo hagas conmigo. – me puse colorada pero jalé de él para que se acercara y pudiera besarlo.

En cuanto nos separamos abrió la puerta de la cocina e hizo que entre quedando frente a Emmet que estaba hablando con Rose. Ella y Edward se fueron tras despedirse y quedamos los dos solos. Nos miramos fijamente en silencio por un rato, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos había aprendido a conocer a Emmet y era como un nene, si le insistías demasiado iba a ser peor y tenía que esperar a que él me diera la solución. Pasaron tres minutos y nadie decía nada hasta que el suspiró sonoramente y me miró con tristeza.

- No puedo creer que hicieras algo así, no sabes como me sentí cuando nos dimos cuenta que te habías ido. La idea de perderte me dolió muchísimo, sos mi hermanita ¿acaso no pensaste en mi? – bien, se estaba descargando y eso era bueno, pero sabía que era la hora de que hable.

- si pensé en vos y por eso lo hice – iba a protestar pero seguí – y sé que vos hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo, por lo que no intentes mentirme – serró la boca pensando en como refutar mi argumento - ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo ignorándome?

- si – me respondió cortante – no puedo perdonártelo – parecía un nene chiquito mientras hacía puchero.

- vamos Em, si me ignoras y te enojas conmigo va a ser como si no hubiese vuelto. Si te preocupaste fue porque no querías perderme y no quiero que quieras perderme ahora- pensó mi argumento por unos segundos y frunció el seño.

- es injusto que seas tan inteligente ¿sabías?

- ¿eso es un "te perdono Peque"? – pregunté jugando y él sonrió.

- si, pero vas a estar castigada – mi boca se abrió de par en par y ahogue un frito – así es, no vas a poder ir a ningún lado sin mi supervisión mas que tu casa y si se te acerca algún chico lo alejas al instante. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de Sam.

- ok – lo de los chicos no me parecía tan malo ya que de todos modos Edward me mataría si lo hiciera, pero si estaba todo el tiempo con Emmet ¿cómo estaría con Edward? Tendría que pedirle a Rose que lo distraiga o algo así.

Emmet se acercó y me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos para luego alzarme en brazos hasta el living donde el resto nos esperaba. Todos sonrieron al ver que ya no estaba enojado, pero no pudimos charlar mucho ya que en cuanto Emmet me dejó en el sillón las chicas le pidieron a Edward que me subiera a la pieza de Alice, según ella teníamos que hacer cosas de chicas pero yo sabía que tenían un interrogatorio armado además de descargarse el enojo contra mi. Obviamente eso no iba contra mi "castigo" ya que Rose convenció a Emmet de que me permitiera ir con ellas, el castigo nunca me iba a servir para mi bien. Edward buscó la silla en la cocina y me subió hasta la pieza de Alice con las chicas a mi costado por lo que no pudimos despedirnos.

Luego del discurso que ambas hicieron por mi "estúpida decisión sin sentido" y las ochocientas veces que pedí perdón, ambas pusieron caras picaras y me miraron con sonrisas. Obviamente esperaran que les contara de una que había pasado pero yo no pensaba contarles nada, ni siquiera sabía que éramos Edward y yo.

- ok, con que la vas a hacer difícil. – Comentó Alice – bien, yo vi la despedida antes de que lo desmayaras por lo que no me digas que no hubo nada. Contame que pasó después cuando te dejamos sola.

- ok, me dijo que me quería y me besó – ambas chillaron y saltaron felices hasta que se calmaron y me miraron esperando mas.

- ¿son novios? – preguntó Rose.

- yo… no se… no, el no me lo pidió. Simplemente me besó en la pieza y antes de entrar en la cocina.

- primero que si decís eso no podés ponerle un "simplemente" adelante, eso es grande – reí ante su exageración, aunque si era "grande" para mi. – y segundo, si aún no te lo pidió es hora de que lo haga. Vamos a acelerar un poquito su decisión.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas maquillándome y peinándome, me ayudaron a vestirme ya que a pesar de que podía pararme no tenía muchas fuerzas como para estar en un pie poniéndome la pollera. Las chicas habían decidido que como no yo no podía hacer mucho íbamos a ver acá una película tipo cine, que los chicos también se arreglarían como para salir. Me pusieron el pelo lacio pero con movimiento, una remera roja manga larga con bordes negros que dejaba a la vista mi estomago plano al completo, una pollera negra con vuelo muy corta y unas sandalias negras, Alice quería ponerme taco pero la convencí por mi estado.

- igualmente, si no usas tus poderes hoy y dormís bien mañana te despertas como cualquier día y tus papás no lo noten.

- Alice, mis papás no lo notarían ni que tuviera todo el cuerpo enyesado – mi vos era suave y triste y ellas se dieron cuenta porque a los dos segundos ellas me estaban abrasando – no se preocupen, estoy bien. Además se van a arruinar el peinado. – Al instante las dos me soltaron y se miraron desesperadas en el espejo, eran tan obvias.

Decidí que podría caminar hasta abajo por lo que si que ellas se dieran cuenta (estaban muy concentradas arreglándose el pelo) salí de la pieza y me dirigí a la escalera. Suspiré sonoramente al ver las largas escalera y tomándome de la baranda comencé a bajar despacio, esto realmente me cansaba y mi sentía que había corrido una maratón cuando terminé de bajar la escalera por lo que fui al sillón y me acosté en el sillón para recuperarme. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando un grito ahogado me llamó la atención, al abrir los ojos los tres chicos me miraban con los ojos como plato y noté que en los de Edward había deseo por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

- hola, ¿saben lo larga que es esa escalera? Debería poner un ascensor – ante eso los tres reaccionaron. Jasper me sonrió divertido, Emmet se enojó mucho y Edward frunció el seño.

- ¿bajaste sola las escaleras? – preguntó Edward y yo me mordí el labio al darme cuenta que había metido la pata. Eso pareció distraerlo por un segundo y yo volví a sonreír, no sabía que le causaba eso.

- Basta – Emmet fue hasta mi como una furia y sentó en el sillón – voy a matar a Alice y Rose, y si volves a acostarte así con esa pollera te mato.

- ¿por? – pregunté y Jasper no pudo evitar reír.

- porque se te sube un poco y ya es suficientemente corta – masculló Emmet entre dientes y yo me puse colorada.

- ok, perdón – bufó y se sentó a mi lado. No había prestado atención a lo que llevaban puesto, pero Edward tenía un jean claro y una remera marrón manga corta que le quedaba divina, por lo que no pude evitar comérmelo con la mirada.

Cuando las chicas llegaron nos fuimos a los sillones, me senté en el de tres plazas con Edward en una esquina y en la otra Alice y Jazz y en el sillón individual Emmet con Rose sentada en él dándonos la espalda. La película era de terror por lo que en cuanto comenzó yo ya estaba agarrando la mano de Edward, no era fácil no tener miedo a oscuras de noche en esa casa gigante. En un momento la chica gritó y todos saltamos de nuestros lugares y yo enterré mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras él me abrasaba, dentro de poco iba a temblar del miedo.

- no la mires si te da mucho miedo – me susurró en el oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su aliento en mi oreja pero no tenía nada que ver con el miedo anterior.

- me da miedo pero quiero saber como termina, sólo no dejes de abrasarme – le respondí y el rió, no se si por mi locura de querer verlo a pesar del miedo o por si mi aclaración de que no me suelte.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les guste y recuerdendejar reviews que me encantan y si quieren leer mi otra historia "el hombre perfecto".

XOXO, CamiMasen


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Cuando miré a Emmet que le daba besos en el cuello a Rose y Jasper que le acariciaba la pierna a Alice decidí jugar un poco, total nadie me vería. En cuanto pude aproveché y volví a esconder mi cabeza en su hombro como si tuviera miedo pero luego la giré y le comensé a dar besos en el cuello, él se estremeció y apretó aún mas su abraso por mi sintura. Subí mis brasos y rodé su cuello aprovechando en intensificar mis besos comenzando a morderle el cuello o el lóbulo de la oreja y sentía como cada ves que lo hacía el se estremecía. En un momento giró su rostro y me besó rápido pero con mucha pasión para luego susurrarme en el oído "me estas matando".

- aún no hice nada – le respondí tras reirme, no sé de donde saqué el valor para decirlo pero al segundo todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Ya no veía la película apreovechando de algo aún mas interesante, apreté mi pecho contra él y subí mis piernas sobre él; luego tomé una de sus manos que tenía en mi cintura y la coloqué en una de mis piernas escubiertas para que las sintiera y él no se negó comensando a acariciarla. Entonces los roles cambiaron y mientras me acariciaba comenzó a besar mi cuello, no iba a resistir mucho mas por lo que me separé de él y me paré en silencio arrastrándolo conmigo hasta la cocina. En cuanto estuvimos en ella lo estampé contra la pared y lo besé libremente, ¡fue una tortura no poder hacerlo sin que el resto se entere!

- ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó sin aire cuando nos separamos.

- nada, sólo quería probar algo – respondí juguetonamente.

- pues casi te quedas sin novio hayá porque si se me escapaba algún sonido Emmet me mataba. - ¡bien! Había logrado llegar donde quería.

- para quedarme sin novio primero tengo que tenerlo – le susurré eso en el odio y comensé a salir pero me tomó de la cintura impidiéndome mover.

- ¿acaso que soy yo? – su vos era endemoniadamente sexy contra mi oído.

- no lo se, ¿vos que querés que seamos? - me había dado vuelta quedando frente a frente. El rodó los ojos ante mi respuesta y me dio un corto beso.

- ¿querés ser mi novia? – me preguntó y yo le rodé el cuello feliz.

- si – lo volví a besar y después me separé – ahora vayamos para hayá, quiero asustar a los chicos.

Tras decirle lo que quería hacer fuimos hasta el living lentamente pero no nos sentamos en los sillones sinó que esperamos en la puerta. La película estaba en un momento muy tenso, estaban todos prestándole atención, incluso Emmet había dejado de besar a su novia, por lo que Edward actuó. Se escuchó un ruido fuerte muy cerca de ellos y todos gritaron del susto mientras Edward y yo llorábamos de la risa en el suelo.

- ¡los voy a matar! – gritó Emmet tratando de quitarse a Rose de ensima pero no podíamos dejar de reir. Incluso una lagrima rodó por mi megilla, pero me las arreglé para conseguir aire y decirle a Emmet.

- ¡gritaste como una nena! ¿qué le pasó a tu hombría? – y volví a caer riendo mientras me sostenía el estomago. El bufó pero Alice se acercó a mi mirándome procupada.

- basta de diverció, tenes que descanzar porque te está haciendo mal. Te dije que no te agitaras hoy, pero fue mi culpa tuve que haberlo sabido. – luego se me acercó al oído para susurrarme – era obvio que Edward te iba a agitar con ese traje. – al instante me puse como tomate.

- Yo la llevo – se apuró a decir Edward para escapar del resto que nos quería matar, pero Emmet lo frenó recordándole mi penitencia. Mientras subía las escaleras sobre Emmet me giré y les giñe un ojo a las chicas para que entendieran y ambas comenzaron a chillar felices y luego Alice corrió y abrasó a Edward que trataba de callarla para que no se entere Emmet.

Emmet me dio las buenas noches y en cuanto se fue caí dormida. Mañana sería sabado por lo que mis padres estarían en casa creyendo que fui toda la semana a la escuela aunque yo haya estado inconciente en esta casa, por lo que mañana temprando ellos me llevarían a casa para que mis padres no se enteren que no estaba en casa.

O había un terremoto o alguien saltaba sobre mi cama, cuando logré abrir los ojos Alice estaba brincando. En ese momento desee poder usar mis poderes para polverizarla pero tuve que resistirme, me levanté y tras vestirme fui a el living para irme donde estaba Emmet esperándome con cara de dormido.

Cuando abrió la puerta noté que aún no había amanecido y desee matar a esa vidente de pacotilla por despertarme tan temprano. Caminé media dormida hasta la puerta del auto pero no llegué a abrirla cuando Edward que había aparecido de la nada lo hizo, entré al auto y el conmgio mientras Emmet comenzaba a manejar.

- esperen un segundo, ¿qué haces Edward, por qué no estás durmiendo? Con uno es suficiente- acababa de caer en la cuenta.

- tengo que ayudarte para que entres por la ventana – me respondió somnoliento mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿y vos Emmet?

- No podía dejarte con ese – se notaba que estaba muy dormido ya que si hubiese visto a Edward con su cabeza en mi hombro abrasándome como si fuera un osito de peluche se hubiese enojado.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa Edward abrió la ventana de mi pieza y me subió en la silla que sacó de ahí, en realidad fue bastante difícil por el sueño que todos teníamos, pero cuando me asomé por la ventana para despedirlos y agradecerles me sentí como Julieta saludando a su Romeo. Me dormí nuevamente con esa idea en la cabeza.

Cuando desperté y miré el reloj de mi cómoda vi que eran las 12, sorprendida de lo mucho que había dormido ya que solía despertarme con el ruido que hacían mis padres al despertarse me levanté y bajé las escaleras somnolienta. Pasé por el luving y fui a la cocina, mis padres no estaban, me sorprendí pero no le dí importancia creyendo que habrán salido, abrí la puertira donde estaban los basos y ví que faltaban cosas pero tomé uno y fui a la eladera a buscar la leche. En la eladera había una nota con la letra de mi madre, el baso de vidrio que tenía en la mano se rompió en cuanto cayó alsuelo estallando en mil pedasos pero no me importó, corrí desesperada hasta el living llamando a mis padres a los gritos pero nadie respondía y noté que en el living faltaban cosas, como algunos cuadros y demás. Las lagrimas ya corrían por mis megillas cuando subí las escaleras entre tropiesos hasta pararme frente a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, las piernas me temblaban y me estaba costando respirar pero tenía que verlo por mi misma. En cuanto abrí la puerta lo supe, el ropero estaba abierto de par en par y se notaba que estaba vacio, la cama no tenía sabanas y no había nada sobre las comodas, no podía resistirlo mas, me dejé caer en el suelo rodeando mis rodillas con los brazos mientras lloraba apretando fuertemente la nota de mi madre.

"Querida Marie:

Ya tenés 17 años y notamos que sabes cuidarte sola, por lo que no nos necesitas más para vivís. Nos fuimos a vivir a Paris, siempre fue nuestro sueño y no podíamos hacerlo con vos por lo que decidimos que era momento. Espero que termines la escuela, saludos René y Charlie"

Ellos se habían ido, pero cuando. No pudieron haberse ido a la noche porque lo hubiese escuchado, pero si yo no estuve ahí desde la semana pasada pudieron haberse ido incluso el fin de semana. Estaba acostada llorando en el suelo de manera fetal en la pieza de mis padres cuando sentí que unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban y levantaban, llevándome hasta mi pieza, el único lugar que no había cambiado desde que se fueron.

- Tranquila Peque, yo voy a estar siempre aquí para vos – me susurró Emmet mientras me mecía para tranquilizarme. A pesar de que lo intenté no podía dejar de llorar, era demasiado dolor, porque a pesar de que no eran los mejores padres del mundo, eran mis padres. No sé cuánto tiempo lloré entre los brazos de Emmet dejando su remera empapada pero en algún momento me quedé sin lágrimas y comencé a calmarme.

- ya estoy mejor – le dije a Emmet, me sorprendí al escuchar mi vos, era ronca y vacía.

- ¿segura? Los chicos pueden esperar para verte – noté que estaba sufriendo al verme así, además quería ver al resto. Asentí sin muchas fuerzas y me paré caminando hacia abajo con Emmet atrás, en cuanto los ví a los cuatro en el sillón corrí hacia ellos para abrasarlos, ellos eran única familia ahora. Ese estúpido pensamiento me hizo volver a llorar pero esta ves en brazos de Edward que me acariciaba la espalda tiernamente.

- lo lamento mucho Marie, realmente debí haberlo sabido – se disculpó Alice.

- no fue tu culpa, ellos se deben haber ido el fin de semana pasado y estabas muy ocupada en ese momento – logró decir entre sollosos y volví a enterrar mi cabeza en el hombro de mi novio.

- no es culpa tuya tampoco, esto es algo que no se puede evitar – la vos de Edward era firme y consoladora y era como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- pero es mi culpa, fui un desastre de hija y por eso se fueron – otra ves lloraba, ¿acaso nunca iba a dejar de llorar?

- no es así, recuerda que a nosotros también nos abandonaron. Si ellos se fueron es su culpa, si vos tuvieras un hijo ¿lo abandonarías por alguna razón? – Alice habló con seguridad y entendí lo que quería decir. Yo si tuviera hijos nunca los abandonaría sin importar cuantas cosas mal hicieran.

- no – respondí.

- creo que lo mejor sería que fueramos a casa, los chicos buscaran tus cosas después. – miré a Edward sorprendida pero él tenía razón, esta ya no era mi casa. Rocorrí el lugar con la vista viendo los espacios vacíos donde había cosas que se llevaron mis padres y supe que ese ya no era mi hogar, que a pesar de los recuerdos ahora todo era distinto. Asentí y Edward me ayudó a levantarme de su regaso para llevarme a la salida, cuando subí al asiento del copiloto le dirijí una última mirada a mi antigua casa antes de que Edward arrancara el auto.

Emmet y el resto se habían quedado a juntar las cosas y llevarlas a mi nueva casa, según lo que me explicó Edward, si yo estaba de acuerdo, venderían la casa y lo que no quisiese para tener el dinero.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

- Buenos días Peque – Emmet estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Le sonreí y me senté para hablar mejor con él.

- hola Em, ¿hoy comienzan las clases no? – pregunté dudando al ver su cara seria.

- si, pero quería hablar de algo contigo antes. Estos días no quería molestarte con eso pero ¿qué tienen Edward y vos? – sabía que iba a decir algo pronto ya que a pesar de que no nos besamos en frente suyo era bastante obvio.

- buano, yo… él… - era muy incomodó hablar de eso con él – somos novios.

- ¿desde cuando?

- hace tres días – no podía creer que fuera tan poco, para mi llevábamos una vida juntos.

- ok, es mi hermano pero si se pasa de listo con vos lo pulverizo ¿lo sabes? – me preguntó como si dijera el clima. Yo asetí sabiendo que no era todo – tampoco quiero que se besen enfrente mío. ok, pero cortos y no abusen – aclaró al ver mi cara – los voy a tener vigilados – me advirtió y salió, pero desde la puerta me sonrió, sabía que estaba feliz por mi pero no iba a decirlo nunca.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les guste como está la historia y lamento decires que está por terminar, por lo que no se pierdan el final. Gracias por los reviews anteriores, me encanta que sigan mi FF. Disfruten y como siempre espero reviews!!!

XOXO, CamiMasen


	16. epilogo

Este es el último!!!! espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

DOS MESES DESPUES

Estaba en el baño mirándome en el espejo con el nuevo pijama que Alice me había regalado, hoy era la primer noche que Edward y yo nos quedábamos solos en la casa ya que Jasper y Rose habían ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres y Alice y Em los habían acompañado. Volverían mañana a la tarde. El pijama era una remera blanca que se mantenía serrada gracias a un botón en el medio del busto y un short de calza rojo que no llegaba a taparme toda la cola.

Edward estaba en su pieza esperándome ya que era obvio que dormiríamos en la misma cama, lo hacíamos siempre a escondidas de Emmet pero nunca nos habíamos acostado. En cuanto entré a su pieza y me vio con el pijama y el pelo (que ahora me había tenido de colorado) revuelto se le abrieron los ojos de par en par al igual que la boca, yo sonreí y giré en el medio de la habitación para que pudiera verme de todos los ángulos.

- ¿te gusta? – pregunté haciéndome la inocente. En un segundo Edward se había parado y estampado contra la pared más cercana mientras me besaba, me reí e cuanto su boca pasó a mi cuello. - ¿eso es un sí?

- me vas a volver loco, pero tengo que agradecerle a Alice – murmuró con la vos ronca y volvió a besarme la boca, tomó mi pierna levantándola para que rodee su cintura y en cuanto me tubo firme se elevó hasta la cama. Edward había aprendido a hacerse volar a él mismo además de los objetos, por lo que si me agarraba fuerte yo volaba con él. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, mientras él acariciaba cada parte que podía y yo revolvía su pelo, en un segundo yo ya no tenía la parte de arriba de mi remera y el estaba en cuero y bóxers. Cuando la calcita de mi pijama estaba en mis rodillas un ruido nos distrajo, seguido por un…

- CHICOS LLEGAMOS, EMMET ESTÁ SUBIENDO – gritó Alice desde abajo causando que en un segundo los dos saltáramos de la cama y nos miráramos asustados.

- ¡¿POR QUE LES DECIS?! – gritó Emmet, ya estaba en las escaleras. Edward me miró y yo tomé mi remera y corrí hacia mi pieza que quedaba enfrente, en cuanto serré la puerta escuché a Emmet en el pasillo. Rogué a todos los cielos que Edward se haya vestido o por lo menos encerrado en el baño, en cuanto me puse la parte de arriba del pijama y me arreglé un poco el pelo se escuchó la vos de Emmet del otro lado de mi puerta.

- ¡Marie! ¿Estas despierta? – preguntó, era bastante obvio no solo porque era temprano sino porque probablemente los gritos nos hubiesen despertado.

- Si Emmet, pasa – le dije una vez que me había metido en la cama y tapado hasta el cuello. Él entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándome o más bien buscando una prueba en mí que me delatara.

- llegamos antes de lo previsto porque no nos quedamos a dormir allá, yo quise manejar ahora y no esperar ¿qué bueno no? – me preguntó y yo hice todo mi esfuerzo para no sonar sarcástica cuando le respondí "claro". Me senté en la cama para charlar mejor con él y la sabana calló, Emmet se quedó duro mirándome… automáticamente me asusté creyendo que no me había puesto la parte de arriba bien o algo por el estilo, pero cuando gritó ¡¿QUE TENES PUESTO?! Comprendí que tenerlo puesto era suficientemente malo para él. Jaló de mi mano para que saliera de la cama y me miró de arriba abajo fijándose en mi pijama para luego tirar de mi hacia fuera.

Cuando pasamos por la puerta de Edward me volteé y lo vi mirando con la puerta entreabierta, y comprendió que no todo había salido bien. Emmet en cuanto estaba en la escalera empezó a gritar el nombre de Alice, logrando que en un segundo estuvieran todos en la sala incluido Edward.

- ¿qué pasa Emmet? – preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida a pesar de verme con el pijama. El único sorprendido en ese momento era Jasper que no lo había visto aún.

- PASA QUE MARIE PARESE UNA PLAYBOY ASÍ – gritó y Rose rió.- NO ME GUSTA QUE ANDE ASÍ SI ALGUIEN LA PUEDE VER. – siguió gritando y para ese momento Alice también lloraba de la risa.

- si no querés que la vean, entonces no la pasees por la casa con eso – se rió Alice- además es un pijama, tiene que ser fresco, cómodo y lindo. Yo creo que cumple todos los requisitos por lo que no te atrevas a críticas mi talento en la moda. – Emmet ya no la estaba escuchando porque en cuanto entendió lo que vestía frente a Jasper y Edward en especial se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta y me la puso encima.

- sos patético Emmet, primero que un traje de baño me cubre menos que esto, y segundo… para hacer strip-tease tenes que poner música y un poco de entusiasmo, no creo que ese sea tu futuro, no tenes talento. – me burlé para quitarle importancia al hecho y quitándome la camisa de él.

- no te creas, te puedo asegurar que cuando quiere tiene talento para eso – aseguró Rose mirándolo pícaramente. Y reí pero Alice comprendió y le siguió el juego.

- no sé, creo que Jazz es mejor que él. Es obvio que es más ágil lo que lo hace más interesante. – los chicos nos miraban con la boca abierta y un poco sonrojados.

- Edward no hizo strip-tease por lo que no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que él tiene la cola más linda – comenté seria mientras les daba la espalda a los chicos.

- Creo que en eso tengo que darte la razón – respondió Rose – Emmet tiene buenos abdominales pero la cola no es su fuerte, en cambio Edward…

- tenes razón, aunque entre Marie y Edward parece que gana Marie por la forma en que Jasper y Edward se la miraron – comentó Alice aguantándose la risa al igual que nosotras ya que las caras de los chicos no tenían precio, sin mencionar que Jasper y Edward estaban coloradísimos ahora.

- Esto es….- dijo Emmet – es desagradable.

- La conversación de locos se terminó – declaró Edward.

- Estoy de acuerdo – comentó Emmet y eso fue suficiente para que todos nos calláramos y los viéramos sorprendidos.

- Emmet – le dije seria – ahora que ya estamos aclarando esto, quiero decirte que voy a dormir en la cama de Edward a partir de ahora – antes de que empezara a gritar como loco continué – o sino juro que voy a subir fotos mías a Internet con algo más chico que esto. Incluso soy capaz de unirme a Playboy si no me dejas.

La amenaza surgió efecto ya que en media hora estaba acostada en la cama de Edward abrasada a él.

- Abajo me asustaste – comentó en mi odio.

- gracias – me reí y lo besé.

- creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con Rose y Alice, al parecer es contagioso – se estremeció exageradamente y yo le di un golpe juguetón.

- no exageres – me reí.

Los cambios suceden continuamente aunque no lo notes, podemos odiarlos cuando no nos gustan o agradecerlos cuando si, pero no podemos evitarlos o deshacerlos, simplemente nos queda tratar de adaptarnos. Si la rueda gira, girá con ella.

* * *

No saben la pena que me dá que termine!!! me encantaría hacer una segunda parte pero hay veces que es mejor dejarla como está y no arruinala con algo forsado, por lo que espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y les agradesco por seguir la historia, este es mi primer FF por lo que significa mucho ppara mi.

Por última ves... XOXO, CamiMasen

No se crean que se van a dehacerde mi tan facilmente, voy a seguir mi otra historia y bajar una nueva pronto por lo que pueden pasar.... :P


	17. Secuela

HOLA A TODOS!!! Quiero decirles que tuve una inspiración y que voy a hacer una segunda parte llamada "consecuencias" que espero que les guste. La voy a publicar mañana por lo que fíjense. Gracias por todos los reviews en esta historia y espero que sigan leyendo la continuación.

XOXO, CamiMasen


End file.
